For Love's Sake: Royal Pains
by Bexteron
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle hope to adjust to their new relationship and forget the horrors of Dreyas. Following a chance meeting with a man which ends with a dire need for an antidote, Xena and Gabrielle are reluctantly thrust into a world filled with dirty politics, forbidden love and betrayal, and must get to the bottom of a deadly plot or forever lose themselves in the process.
1. Tease

_**Disclaimers:** This is a non-profitable Xena fan fic. I do not own Xena nor the characters except for my own OCs and the storyline. All rights reserved to their rightful owners. This was written for my own enjoyment, as well as anyone else that may be interested. __This is the direct sequel to my first multi-chapter story, For Love's Sake. _

* * *

~X~

Gabrielle sighed at her pruney fingers as she made her way back from the pool. She hadn't meant to be in there too long, but she couldn't help it. The water had been warm and relaxing, offering her the best bath she'd had in a while. It had been a surprise when Xena had suggested to stop for the night and found a warm spring not too far from where they'd set camp. She had to admit it; the bath had been the first time in weeks she had felt safe enough to relax.

Gabrielle stared sadly at the dusty ground.

After the shock of Dreyas, Xena had been quiet for days. When she did speak she would only blame herself for everything, claiming that she had turned an innocent girl evil with her past influence. Gabrielle had said everything she could think of to reassure the warrior that it wasn't the case, but although Xena nodded along with her and agreed, Gabrielle knew she didn't believe her.

Wiping the water droplet from her neck, Gabrielle tried to think of another way to distract the haunted warrior. Talking wasn't helping. Perhaps pretending it hadn't happened would give Xena the chance to grieve in her own time?

When Gabrielle arrived back in their little glade a rhythmic metallic hissing sound drew her eye to the warrior sharpening her sword beside the fire. Gabrielle smiled fondly at the familiar warrior-type ritual. Xena looked the most relaxed she had in days with her sword in her hands. Her solid face was calm, void of the torment that had plagued her expression.

Not wanting to disturb her, the bard grabbed a cloth and began to dry her hair. When a scroll rolled out of her bag, unfurling, her face filled with heat in frustration. She threw the cloth on the ground.

"_Xena_," she drawled out threateningly. She yanked the scroll from the ground and held it up, showing the warrior where there was a large gap absent of parchment. "What is this?"

Xena looked up, gave the scroll a brief glance and continued her task. "A scroll."

"You used it?"

Xena gave a negligent shrug, unaffected by Gabrielle's tone. "What? It's not like I used it _all_."

Gabrielle glared. "But you used it…without asking me first?" With a frustrated sigh, she turned and threw the scroll back into her bag. "Let me guess, there were no good leaves left?"

Ceasing her whetstone, Xena turned on the boulder to look behind her at the leafy bushes Gabrielle was pointing at. With a sheepish grin, she turned back. "It was an emergency, and those leaves are the stinging kind. Do you really think I'm going to use them on myself, Gabrielle?" She waved at the bag the scroll had been thrown in. "Besides, it was an empty scroll. You hadn't written on it."

Gabrielle stopped on the opposite side of the fire and crossed her arms. "I was planning to!"

"You haven't written since we left Dreyas," Xena pointed out and continued sharpening her sword.

"Well, maybe I wanted to try?"

Xena's eyebrows arched. "Go ahead."

Gabrielle threw her hands up. "Well I can't now, can I? That was the last blank scroll I had left!"

Xena paused, lowering her sword and stared at the infuriated blonde. She felt guilty for using Gabrielle's last scroll, but she couldn't help but watch, amused, as Gabrielle paced back and forth beside the fire, her scowl twisting her young face. Despite the bard's efforts to look angry, Xena thought the look just made her look more endearing than dangerous. She suppressed a chuckle as Gabrielle kicked at the loose stones near her feet.

Feeling her gaze, the bard frowned. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, I can't help it. You just look…adorable when you're angry," Xena replied with a toothy grin.

Gabrielle felt a blush creep up her neck. She turned away. "Well, if it bothers you so much don't look at my face."

"_Never_, for as long as I live, will I _ever_ say looking at your face bothers me," Xena said softly. She sheathed her sword and stood. "Nor will I ever get tired of looking at you."

"Don't even try sweet talking me, Xena. I'm mad at you!" Gabrielle threatened.

"Oh, really?"

Xena moved up behind the bard. She placed her hands gently on Gabrielle's upper arms, softly stroking the smooth skin there, and nuzzled the blonde's hair. The smell of earth and something else that she couldn't quite place, but nevertheless reminded her of Gabrielle whispered from the locks.

"Yes."

Xena let the tip of her nose trail across Gabrielle's shoulder. She smiled as a shiver run through the young woman's body. "How mad are we talking here?" she asked huskily.

"Mmm…_very_," Gabrielle warned, annoyed that her voice sounded so tight.

She loathed it when Xena did this. She knew how to get under her skin and force her to give in before she would. They had spent the last couple of weeks getting used to each other again. Knowing their feelings for one another changed everything, and with their newfound relationship, it felt as though the foundations of their friendship had shifted.

They hadn't been intimate. Selena had been Xena's friend and ex-lover. Finding out that she had been controlled the whole time, used by the evil goddess, Ate, who had trapped her with her guilt had been an earth shattering revelation for them both, leaving intimacy low on the list.

However, as they started to become reacquainted with each other, the lines they had never dared to cross before were explored. Whether it was because of remaining doubt or fear neither woman made the first move to take things further after Xena said Gabrielle wasn't ready. Instead, teasing and innuendo took part of their daily routine, the truth of what could finally be a thought that constantly lingered on both their minds as something very real, and though it was something they had both yearned for, it terrified them all the same.

A spark of desire ignited in the warrior at the warning tone in the bard's words. She lowered her hands, running her palms along the smooth skin of the blonde's forearms, revelling at the bumps that followed the trail she was making.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Gabrielle's eyes flashed, a carnal smile stretching her mouth. _Oh, I know exactly what_, she thought.

She turned in the warrior's arms until she was face to face with her. She almost lost her resolve as soon as Xena's blue eyes fixed on her own. The desire to move forward and press her lips against Xena's was almost too great, but it wasn't greater than Gabrielle's desire to get her revenge.

Pressing herself closely, Gabrielle reached up and looped her arms around the warrior's neck. Xena groaned her approval and lowered her mouth, searching for the bard's, but Gabrielle purposely evaded her, and broke away.

"Ah, ah, Xena! Turnabouts fair play. You mess with my belongings," she chuckled as she shook the whip she'd snatched away from the warrior's clip. "I'll mess with yours."

Xena narrowed her eyes. "You _really_ don't want to do that, Gabrielle," she warned. "Give me the whip."

Gabrielle clenched the unfurled whip carefully, stroking the leather under her thumb. Power seemed to emanate from the object. It felt strong and dangerous; almost like she was holding a part of Xena in her hands.

She grinned up at the woman, arching an eyebrow. "And what if I don't?"

"Fine," Xena rested her hands on her hips and shrugged. "Go ahead."

"I will."

Gabrielle threw the slack; the whip fell heavily against the soil. The leather creaked as she tightened her grip around the handle, and when she flicked her wrist the end moved behind her, coiling like a snake. She'd watched Xena use the weapon plenty in the past, and though she'd never used it before, she had always wanted to give it a try at least once. Moving with a blind confidence established by her need for revenge, Gabrielle propelled her hand forward, thrusting the whip toward the dark whistled by her face, catching her cheek as it lashed through the air. There was a slap when the whip snapped against Xena's hand as she caught it. With one swift tug, Xena pulled the bard to her and looped the whip around her back, cutting off any possible escape route before Gabrielle could recover.

"That's a nasty cut you've got there," the warrior muttered.

Xena bent slightly to inspect it. It was no longer than her thumbnail and wouldn't scar. Gabrielle had been lucky.

The cut on Gabrielle's cheek stung, but the close proximity and the soft, teasing sound of her lover's voice numbed the pain, instead igniting a heat that travelled throughout her body, setting all her nerve endings alight.

"You're going to say _'I told you so_,' aren't you?" Gabrielle asked breathlessly.

Xena pressed her body closer until there was no space left between them. She knew what she was doing; she could see the spark of desire that glazed over Gabrielle's eyes when she pushed her hips nearer. If Gabrielle thought she could get one over on the warrior, she was wrong. Still, as Xena fell deeper into her own game, teasing the bard in the same way she had Xena for the past couple of weeks, she felt it dangerously hard to keep up. Her body burned with desire at the contact; she didn't know how long she would be able to pretend that having Gabrielle so close to her didn't affect her so strongly.

"Hmm, I would never say that," Xena answered innocently. She took both ends of the whip in one hand so Gabrielle was still trapped. With her other hand now free she reached out and tenderly brushed under the thin, angry cut with the back of her fingers.

Gabrielle closed her eyes at the contact, tilting her head into her touch. Xena's hand continued until she cupped the back of her neck. She had always dreamed that she could touch Gabrielle this way, and even more so that Gabrielle would react in kind. Seeing her dream become a reality in front of her eyes never grew tiring. Instead, it excited her more than she'd ever known, and the bolt of desire that shook her body when she felt Gabrielle's hands brush over her hips, locking around her waist to bring her closer made her heart want to burst.

The kiss started off gentle, as their others had. Ones they had shared tentatively at night, or on the road. As the kiss deepened, Xena squeezed the whip tighter when the slow, torturous caress was no longer enough. She pulled Gabrielle closer, and wove the fingers of her free hand through the bard's still damp hair. She found herself helpless to hold back the moans that escaped her lips as Gabrielle pressed her own harder against her, demanding access, and as she did, letting her tongue explore her mouth, her moans of pleasure were swallowed up by Gabrielle's hungry kiss.

She couldn't take this any more. Xena dropped the whip and cupped Gabrielle's face with both hands, bringing her closer. "I want you," she whispered breathlessly. She pulled away for air, resting her forehead against the bard's.

Gabrielle's hot breath blew against her face, ruffling the hair that fell around her. "_Xena._"

The bard's ardour surprised Xena, but no more than Gabrielle herself. Her hands shook with agitated desire as they occupied themselves with unlatching the clasps of Xena's armour. She wanted to touch every part of Xena's body that she could, but her racing heartbeat and boiling blood made her movements awkward. She looked up when she felt the older woman's hands stay her own.

"Gabrielle, I'm not going anywhere," Xena chuckled.

Gabrielle's face flushed and she squared her shoulders with embarrassment. "I know. I just…I've never felt this way before," she explained. "Not even when…with Perdicus…" she trailed off, not wanting to go into detail.

Xena tensed at the name but took some comfort from her words. She smiled, reaching down to tug gently at the laces holding Gabrielle's top together. "I understand what you mean, Gabrielle. I feel as though my heart never loved…not until you," she said so quietly Gabrielle almost had to strain her ears to hear.

"Sweet talker," Gabrielle accused, not admitting just how much the confession of her feelings really affected her.

"I try," Xena whispered back.

Their quiet teasing always excited her, but it was when she pulled the ties away, one by one, unlacing the front of Gabrielle's top, revealing Gabrielle's buxom chest and leanly muscled torso that a jolt of desire struck her belly.

Years of training with her staff at Xena's side had benefited the bard, tightening her muscles into definition, a sight that the warrior greatly appreciated. She had seen the Gabrielle's naked body before when dressing or bathing, but only through brief glances. She'd never allowed her eyes to linger much longer for fear of discovery. Now the bard knew her heart, Xena's eyes devoured the strong beauty presented before her as though it was the last time she would ever get the chance.

Gabrielle's smile grew wider upon seeing colour rush to the warrior's cheeks. Xena was always so reserved; she kept her feelings to herself so much so that even Gabrielle sometimes found herself second guessing what the warrior was thinking. Seeing Xena's feelings laid so bare was both surprising and satisfying. Knowing that her body was having such an effect on the warrior aroused her more than she would have ever thought possible.

She laced her arms around the warrior's neck and began to unclasp the armour, slower this time, while Xena coaxed her into breath-stealing kiss.

"You're getting good at that," Gabrielle breathed into Xena's ear.

Xena closed her eyes, groaning quietly as the bard ran her tongue along the edge of her earlobe. "I was always good at that," she responded tightly, wrapping her arms more firmly around the young blonde's body.

As Gabrielle smiled against her skin, pressing hungry kisses along her jaw and neck, Xena forced herself not to take the bard the way she desired. She fought to retain self-control and fight against her more carnal need. Instead, she moved her hands slowly, seeking to lovingly caress the curves of her young bard's body, allowing the bard to move as she wanted. Not only did she not want to make Gabrielle feel rushed, or scare her, but Xena wanted to remember the feel of her lover's curves and savour what would be their first time together.

But before they could cross the line they had been dancing around for the past few weeks, the unmistakable sound of powerful hooves pounding the dirt reached Xena's ears.

Feeling the sudden tension in the warrior's body, Gabrielle stepped back, her eyes widening in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, thinking she had done something wrong.

"I can hear shouting. Over the hill, about a minute or so away," Xena replied gruffly, nodding toward the slight incline a few paces away from where they'd camped. The glade was hidden away, tucked into the trees, but all it would take was for one of the men to pass through and they would be seen. "There's about five on horseback."

Gabrielle looked up at her as she finished tying the laces of her top back together, her green eyes still dark with desire and her dampened hair ruffled. Xena suppressed a disappointed groan at having to cut their time short and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

Gabrielle placed her hand gently on the warrior's cheek, smiling empathetically. "I know, I want this…want you, too" she said, her voice intoning the same unrelenting passion that still possessed Xena. "But the needs of others outweigh our own. Besides," she whispered as she reached up on her tiptoes to place her lips near Xena's ear; her breath tickling the sensitive flesh. "We'll have time later. I _will_ have you eventually."

A tremor of passion sliced its way through Xena's body at the bard's heartfelt promise, and it took all she had not to forget about the men approaching. Xena grinned as she replaced her armour, ready for action as the remnants of the bard's sensuous vow rang enticingly in her mind.

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's great to be back to the Sake Series, so I'll be keeping up with the chapters. I love to receive feedback on my stories so if you can leave a review or a fav it would be muchly appreciated ;) See you soon. Happy reading!_


	2. The Runaway

~X~

He heard the sound of thundering hooves behind him and knew they were closing in. His lungs burned like fire, and the muscles in his legs ached from running, but he had to get away. He couldn't let them capture him. No. Not again. Not when he'd tasted freedom and smelled the fresh air outside of the walls. Going back now would mean a lifelong sentence, an unwanted inheritance only made tolerable by comfortable and familiar surroundings.

Hearing orders shouted, he turned at a fork in the road and dove into the trees. From his new hiding place he watched, assuming the riders would just run by, but he swore when they pulled harshly on the reins and redirected the horses onto his new path.

With his heart in his throat, he vaulted a boulder nearby and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. When the hood of his cloak snagged on the branches of a nearby tree, he felt the air pulled from his lungs as he fell. He pulled at it desperately looking around for something, anything, he could use to throw at the approaching riders. Before he could even reach for the rock at his foot one of the men slid off his horse and approached.

With practiced speed, the man ducked the reaching hand of the rider, instead throwing a punch that slammed into his chin, knocking the rider's teeth together. He was unconscious before he dropped to the ground.

When the cloaked man was finally free of the tree, he picked up the rider's sword in time to block an attack, smacking it away with the sheath. He twirled in the spot, sweeping low and caught the other rider's ankles, sending him onto his back. Refusing to give him time to recover he leapt onto the rider and slammed his fist into the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

He wasn't ready for the arm that looped around his chest and lifted him. Its pressure didn't yield as he pulled at the arm around him. Instead, the faceless attacker squeezed tighter, determined not to let go.

"You're coming back with us, Tobias. Your presence is demanded!"

"No!" Tobias choked out.

Tobias threw his head back with as much strength as he could muster and heard a crack when the back of his head hit the attacker's nose. When the arm around him loosened, Tobias twisted around and aimed a well-placed kick into the soldier's stomach, immediately winding him and sending him to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"How many more are there?" Tobias demanded. He knelt before the other man and grabbed his leather armour, shaking him roughly. "_How many_?"

"They will always come, Tobias," the man sputtered between breaths. He locked eyes with him, his focus drifting in and out as the blood streamed from his broken nose. "You will have to go back and face your responsibilities."

Growling, Tobias stood and brought his knee up to the man's face, knocking him out along with the others. "Not today."

He threw the sword he'd attained to the floor and lifted his hood once more, obscuring his face. Wrapping the cloak around him, Tobias stepped over the downed soldiers and headed for the edge of the trees. Once he'd found the path again he followed it down.

How long would he have to endure this? He wanted his freedom. He didn't want to follow the strict regime of his father and the kingdom. He couldn't breathe. It was more like a prison than a home. Couldn't his father see that? No, of course he didn't. Since the battle he'd been lost to Tobias. His father was more interested in politics than spending time with his own son. What did he expect him to do? He couldn't stay there. To stay would mean to subjugate him to further ignorance, and he couldn't live with that. The only other option he had was escape.

While he took rest near a small spring, Tobias crouched to lace his boots tighter, listening to the words the soldier spoke as they resounded in the back of his mind.

Of course more would come. They always did whenever he tried to flee. Despite his experience giving them the slip in the past, it annoyed him that his tracking skills were not quite as good as theirs. They were born to be soldiers; they were trained from a young age in the art of tracking, fighting and protection. By comparison he stood in their shadow. But where he lacked the skills they had, there were ones he'd acquired over the years that he could use to protect himself. He only needed someone strong enough to test them on; someone that could allow him to properly escape.

The sun was setting low in the sky when he felt the earth beneath his feet shudder. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, cursing under his breath when he saw another patrol of castle riders heading his way. He'd been able to stop the others. Their small number had posed no threat to his capability to defend himself against them. However, the new group rode with a purpose, their horses heading toward him with a steadfastness that caused a small flicker of fear to rise in his heart.

Realizing that he would not stand a great chance against this new cavalry, he turned and ran down the path until he found a trail that led into the trees. It looked recently used; the grass had been pressed down beneath feet. He only hoped that he wasn't heading straight into a trap.

He swerved around the tress until something whizzed past his head that he wasn't expecting: A crossbow bolt.

A bolt?

They never fired weapons at him before. They were only ordered to capture him and take him back. Who were these men dressed in the familiar armour? He stared at the bolt from where it jutted out of the tree, still shaking from the impact and glanced back at them for a second to see with fear that they were aiming again.

Without another moment's hesitation he continued into the glade, his escape more desperate and dangerous than before. The threat of his death never hung over him in the past. Did these men not know who he was? It was possible. He was in disguise after all. But then again, when he'd turned to look at these men that fired on him, he'd seen one of them look at him dead in the eye and _still_ aim. He'd known it was him. He'd known it was Tobias and was still taking chase with his crossbow ready as if he was ready to kill him. It couldn't be. It had to be his imagination. His mentor had always said Tobias had an overactive imagination.

Another arrow whizzed by him, narrowly missing his head. By instinct he ducked, staying low as he ran further the woods, trying to put as much cover as he could between him and the horsemen.

His heart sank to his stomach, however, when he took another turn and found himself face to face with a rocky cliff. A brief glance over the edge educated him on the potential reality of a very painful death. Nerves frayed, he backed up to try and find a safer route. But instead of escape he found a semi-circle of men waiting for him. Many of them smiled cruelly as they loaded their crossbows with bolts, lining them up to shoot.

"Wait!" Tobias shouted desperately, holding out his hands to stave off their attack. He pulled down his hood to uncover his face to the men. "It's me!"

The soldiers looked at each other, and he was momentarily relieved when he saw their crossbows lowered slightly.

"We know who you are, _Prince_," a deep, rumbling voice sneered.

The man in the middle, the one Tobias presumed to be the leader of the bunch stepped forward, lining up his shot and aiming down the shaft of his crossbow at Tobias. Staring at the point of what would cause his eventual death made the blood drain from his face and turned his body cold.

"Then put down your weapons!" he demanded shakily. He tried to force some conviction into his voice but it was hard to give commands when his fear threatened to choke him. "I command that you put down your arms immediately! You can't do this to me! This is _treason_!"

When the other soldiers followed the taller man's lead, loading and aiming their crossbows, Tobias took a deep breath and closed his eyes, shouting his outrage. The next thing he heard was not what he'd expected. The sound of crossbows releasing their bolts never reached his ears. Instead an unfamiliar screech sliced through the air and the sound of his blood rushing to his ears. He opened his eyes in time to watch something cut through the crossbows with ease, causing the men holding them to drop the remains with shock and surprise.

A strange war cry pierced the empty air and a dark haired woman leapt out from the trees, pulling out her sword upon landing near them. He had never heard such a sound before but it was very distinctive. He knew he would never forget it for as long as he lived.

"Five against one? Now that's not very fair now, is it? Let me even the odds," she said.

Xena spun her sword, eyeing each man with a carnal smile. She didn't need to look to know that her bard would run over and protect the cloaked man. She didn't have time anyway before the first man rushed her, roaring as he charged with his sword drawn. He twirled it in a flurry of danger and skill. He smiled as they sized each other up, circling one another until she met his attack with her sword and he grunted. She pushed hard, aiming the blade at his throat, keeping her ear pricked for her chakram.

They slashed and parried each other until Xena flipped over him, kicking him in the back and sent him flying toward the ground. Before her feet had even touched the grass another ran toward her, joined by another. They both swiped their swords toward her head at the same time. She leant back, narrowly missing her own beheading as the blades whistled above her. As soon as she stood straight again she lifted her hand, catching her chakram, and spun in time to block each of their attacks with both her weapons. Using her chakram, Xena blocked a stab heading toward her stomach and looped it around the hilt of his sword. With a fierce tug, Xena twisted and wrenched until she disarmed him, throwing the sword at the other soldier heading for them. He fell to the ground, the sword jutting out of his chest.

Knowing Xena could handle herself, Gabrielle pulled at the cloaked man's arm to coax him into moving. But it seemed as though he was frozen watching Xena.

"C'mon!" she urged. She pulled at his arm again, more insistent this time.

"Wait! Who is that?" he asked distractedly, unable to take his eyes away from the hustle.

Gabrielle looked toward her best friend. When Xena grabbed the collars of two men, pulled them to each other – effectively knocking them out, and threw them a small distance away before she was rushed again, she couldn't blame the man for his mesmerized state. She still found herself lost in the glorious dance of Xena's fighting every now and then whenever she let her focus slip. She watched with her heart in her throat as the tallest of the men made a sweeping arch with his sword, the tip of his blade narrowly missing her neck. Xena rolled out of the way of another attack and leapt up, thrusting her sword upwards and plunged it into his chest.

He screamed as it sliced through the leather and his flesh easily. He dropped his weapon to grasp the hands wrapped around the handle. "You…_bitch_!" he spat painfully as he fell to his knees.

"Who sent you?" Xena demanded.

The soldier shook his head, wincing in pain. "No, no…I-ARGH!"

When the soldier suddenly tensed and his eyes became unfocused, Xena tugged the blade free. He fell to the side, his limbs frozen in place and his breathing coming in strained pants. Knowing there was something strange Xena dropped to her knees and touched his shoulder. He felt rigid beneath her hand.

"Hey! Tell me now! What do you want with this man? Why were you after-"

Her question died on her tongue when she spotted something yellow trickling from the corner of his mouth. Confused, Xena touched the liquid and brought it to her nose, smelling it. She cringed and wiped it away.

"What? What is it?"

Xena couldn't hear Gabrielle's question. Instead she rose to her feet and moved to check the other fallen soldiers. She hadn't stabbed them, yet each of them lay upon the grass, their limbs stretched out in the same rigid state and their eyes staring far away, unfocused.

Gabrielle inspected one of the soldiers closest to her and frowned. "You didn't kill this one. Why is he dead?"

Xena rose to her feet once again, her eyes sweeping the number of dead men. "Poison."

"Poison?"

"Yes. There are no signs that they were shot by darts or cut with poisoned blades. They did it to themselves."

Gabrielle gasped. "They killed themselves?"

"Before I could question them, yes. It seems whoever sent them didn't want their identity known."

Gabrielle nudged the soldier on the ground. He moved as one – as stiff as a rock. "Gods…"

"Thank you for helping me. I think they really would have killed me if you hadn't jumped in when you did."

Xena narrowed her eyes at the man that stood beside Gabrielle. She rose quickly and approached, reaching for his hand. She took it and inspected the signet ring on his right index finger. The band was thick and heavy looking and on the outside with a visible pattern engraved onto it. It looked like words but they were in a different language that she couldn't understand. The crest on the top of the ring was that of a coat of arms with a large, leafy tree. The rest of the ring took on a kind of granite effect and glittered when it caught the remaining rays of sunlight.

"You're royalty," she said. She dropped his hand and crossed her arms. "What are you doing so far away from your castle…and dressed as a peasant, no less."

He smiled up at Xena and her unaffected attitude to his social status. "Personal reasons," he hedged.

"Are you a king?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

Tobias shook his head quickly as though the idea repulsed him. "Absolutely not!"

"I should think not, too," Xena interjected. "It would take a pretty bad king to run away from his people."

"You don't know anything about me, woman!" he replied. He was grateful that she had saved his life from a small cavalry, but he didn't like the way she spoke to him. He sniffed indignantly and swept his cloak around himself.

"I know enough." Xena glanced up at the sky and saw the sun was dropping quickly behind the trees. If they didn't find camp soon and make a fire they'd have a rough night. She gestured for Gabrielle to come to her and started walking.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tobias demanded.

Gabrielle paused, looking at the man. He looked afraid as he scanned the dead men on the floor. He stepped away from them carefully as if he feared that they would wake up and attack him again at any given moment. She looked up at Xena and squeezed her hand gently.

"What are you thinking?" Xena asked quietly.

"Xena, we can't just leave him," Gabrielle whispered. "He's royalty!"

The dark warrior looked up and frowned. "Fine." She turned toward him and waved in his direction. "You can stay with us until the morning."

Tobias perked up. He smiled at them both and started forward, following until he walked beside them. "Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality. I feel bad though. You have saved my life and I don't even know your names."

"I'm Gabrielle,"

"Charmed," he said. He took the blonde woman's hand and brought it to his mouth. He grinned up as he brushed his lips across her knuckles. He noted the way the taller woman stiffened and when he saw her eyes narrow dangerously he thought it safe not to drag the action out. "My name is Tobias, son of Markus, King of Lyncestis."

"It's nice to meet you, Tobias,"

Xena didn't offer her hand when he held out his. Instead she carried on walking, gently tugging her lover along with her.

"And what is yours?" he asked.

"Xena," she replied bluntly.

Tobias stopped. "Xena? As in _the_ warrior princess, Xena?"

"You've heard of me then?"

Gabrielle smiled at her friend's uninterested tone.

"Everyone who has ears and does not live under a rock has heard of you, Xena. I was told of your exploits, but it is much different seeing you in action."

"Impressed?" Xena asked. She grabbed logs and rocks and started building a campfire.

Tobias watched her work and sat nearby. "Disappointed actually."

Gabrielle's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. She glanced over at Xena and saw her pursing her lips as if she had bitten into a particularly bitter lemon. "Why?"

"When I read of your adventures I always imagined someone along the lines of a god. I also expected you to be taller." Tobias observed Xena, tilting his head slightly. "But you are just a woman like any other."

"Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint. I guess we can't all live up to what is expected of us…or our titles," Xena replied indignantly. "Gabrielle, watch _prince charming_, would you? I'm going to go get us dinner."

Gabrielle shot her a look of sympathy and watched her disappear into the trees. Once she was gone she poked at the fire. She risked a glance at the prince. Though he looked the part of a peasant, his sharp cheekbones, coal black hair and striking blue eyes spoke of his regal bearing. His drab clothes couldn't hide the way he held himself with entitlement. "You know, you should be more grateful to the person who saved your life."

Tobias scoffed. "I would, if she wasn't so rude."

"Well, you were kind of rude too…um, Your Highness."

Tobias removed his cloak and rested it over the log he leant against. "Is she always so frigid?"

Gabrielle chuckled good-naturedly. "No she's just annoyed that-," she trailed off. Not wanting to disclose what had been disturbed in order to save him, she quickly changed the subject. "She's just hungry."

Tobias's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. "It seems I am too."

When the sun had finally disappeared beyond the horizon and everyone had eaten, Tobias watched the two women; his saviours. He couldn't stop looking at Xena. The god-like woman he had read about in stories was sat with him at the fire conversing with her friend. She moved with a grace of a panther with a look just as dark and dangerous, but there was something about her that spoke of a gentleness that betrayed the murderess he had heard of.

He picked at the twig he held and cleared his throat while he tried to think of what to say.

Xena arched an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong? Is the floor not soft enough for the royal behind?"

Tobias frowned. "I guess I deserved that. I was actually going to _thank_ you, for your assistance today, Xena."

Surprised by his admission, Xena nodded stiffly. "Oh. Well, you're welcome. Are you going to tell us what you are doing so far away from your castle, and why those men were after you?"

Tobias remembered the dead eyes that had stared up at him and shivered. "I ran away from the castle. Those men were sent to bring me back. At least…I thought they were. The ones that you saved me from were going to kill me."

"Why did you run away from the castle?" Gabrielle asked.

"I feared for my life. I suspected that someone was out to kill me. The riders today confirmed that for me."

Xena frowned. "How long have you suspected?"

Tobias shook his head. "Not long. The past moon or so. I first suspected when someone left a message in my chambers."

"A letter?"

"It said, '_The castle is no longer safe. Seek the oracle if you wish to live._' I know, it confused me too," Tobias said upon seeing their joint expressions of confusion, "and at first I ignored it. That was until I felt I was being followed, and I found dead cats wherever I walked throughout the castle. It was as though whoever was after me wanted to torment me first."

Gabrielle gasped. "That's awful!"

"Yes, it does seem strange," Xena agreed. "Have you told anyone at the castle? Your father perhaps?"

"No. I don't think he would believe me. Since he lost the queen it's like he ignores everything that goes on around him. I doubt he has even realised I am not there with him right now. The old fool."

Xena bit her lip to keep her from saying something out of line. Tobias's lack of compassion for his father touched a nerve she would rather keep covered. Xena grabbed the furs and bedrolls from Argo's saddle bag and unfurled one for her and Gabrielle, and one for Tobias. "What about security at the castle. Who is in charge there?"

Tobias glanced up from where he prodded the camp fire. "Hmm? Oh, my uncle, Daedalus. He is always busy though so I have not been able to speak with him. Along with security of the castle, he also runs the trade between our city and that of others as the King's Marshal. He keeps us afloat. With my father in the state he is in, he certainly hasn't helped. I fear that without my uncle, the kingdom of Lyncestis would have become a ruin when the Persians attacked ten years ago. His quick thinking kept them at bay and my home safe."

Xena stared at the prince's signet ring. "You should tell him. If what you say is true then it sounds like someone is trying to scare you and your uncle out."

"Why would they do that?"

"To leave the king vulnerable." Xena removed her armour. "And you have done just that by running away. I'm taking you back tomorrow."

Tobias sputtered, "What? No, I…why don't you go instead? Why don't you talk to my uncle? You are stronger than anyone I have ever seen fight in battle. You took on all of those men who tried to kill me earlier. He may listen to you."

"Sorry, Prince Tobias, but sometimes we have to be brave enough to fight our own battles. We all have the strength within us." The bard cuddled up to Xena as she tucked them both under the furs. As she curled an arm around Gabrielle and pulled her close, Xena saw the prince's worried expression and offered a reassuring smile. "Get some sleep and don't worry. When you get back to the castle tomorrow we will warn your uncle."

"Goodnight, Your Highness," Gabrielle yawned.

Tobias stared at the women until they both disappeared beneath the furs. His worry turned into disbelief and then finally, anger. Who was she to tell him what to do? He was a prince! He couldn't be made to do something he didn't want to do, and he wasn't going to.

Reaching into the coin purse tied to his belt Tobias pulled out a small vial. The dark liquid inside of it glimmered in the orange glow of the fire. Holding it between his thumb and forefinger, Tobias glanced over at the resting bard and warrior and sighed. He couldn't think of anything else to do that would save him and his family. She was perfect.

_I'm sorry to have to do this, Xena, but I have no other choice,_ he thought sadly.

Wrapping the cloak around him to stave off the cold night air, Tobias sat in his bedroll and kept his eyes trained on the warrior until she fell into a sound sleep.


	3. Transformations

~X~

Gabrielle yawned awake. She felt Xena wriggle next to her and grinned when she felt the warrior's hand travel over her bare thighs.

"Xena…," she giggled sleepily. "The prince is sleeping over _there_."

Xena mumbled something drowsily in reply, but didn't retract her hand. Instead Gabrielle felt her move her hands further up, brushing past her skirt until she cupped her hip. Xena's hands felt strangely rough but when the new friction against her skin made her blood boil, Gabrielle found it hard to complain. She growled lustfully and reached out to palm Xena's own leg. Unfamiliar wiry hair met her hand.

With her eyes still closed, Gabrielle frowned. "Xena? When did your legs get so hairy?"

"What?"

Xena pulled up the furs. Except it wasn't Xena. When the furs fell, revealing broad shoulders and tousled short, black hair, Gabrielle felt the world spin around her. Pushing away from the man, she shuffled back as far as she could.

"Prince Tobias? Gods! What are you doing in my bed? Get out!" Gabrielle frantically looked around for the warrior but couldn't find her anywhere. _Where had she gone?_

The prince blinked sleepily. "Gabrielle? What are you talking about?"

Gabrielle's eyes flicked to Tobias. She grabbed her staff and held it out threateningly. "Get out of my bedroll! I don't care if you are royalty, Prince Tobias. It doesn't mean you can get everything you want. If I were you I would get up and get my clothes back on before Xena gets back. She'll go easy on you if you explain the whole thing was a mistake."

"Gabrielle, I think you're confused, or still dreaming." The prince started to reach towards her. "Just get back into bed and-,"

"_Xena_!"

Tobias moaned and held his head. "Gabrielle, stop shouting! What's wrong with-,"

Tobias's eyes finally rid themselves of sleep and fixed on his arms. She watched him as he lowered them in front of him slowly, turning them over to look at the dark hair on his thick forearms. "What in Tartarus?"

"If this is some kind of joke, Prince Tobias, it is not funny. Where's Xena and why are you in my bed. When Xena gets back she-,"

"Gabrielle! It's me!" Tobias looked up at her and patted his chest. "_I'm_ Xena!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Gabrielle…"

It was then that she realised that the prince was wearing Xena's under slip. There was no way that Tobias would be able to steal Xena's clothes while she slept, and then risk sliding in next to her. Any fool who tried to would certainly live a short life. Once her heart returned to its usual pace, Gabrielle crept closer until she knelt in front of 'prince Xena'. She reached out with a tentative hand. When the prince looked up Gabrielle hesitated, but she shook her head and brushed the black hair away from his face. Baby blue eyes stared back at her, searching, worried, and it was like she had been punched in the chest. When Gabrielle saw those eyes filled with unwavering love for her, she knew without a doubt that it was Xena looking back at her.

Nobody else looked at her in that way.

"_Xena_?" she whispered and looked over her new body in disbelief. "W-what happened? Why do you look like the prince?"

"I don't know."

Xena glared over at the cloaked mound across the fire and stood. With a rough tug she yanked up the cloak. She swore aloud when she saw nothing but the prince's peasant clothes in a pile on the ground. "Just as I thought," she growled, throwing the cloak to the floor. "He's gone!"

"Do you think he did this?" Gabrielle asked, gesturing to Xena.

"If he was innocent he would still be here."

"How do you think he did it then?"

"I don't know!" Xena repeated a little more forcefully this time. She spied her armour was still where she left it and sighed with relief. "At least he didn't steal my clothes."

Gabrielle looked at the pile where the prince had been the night before. "If his clothes are here does that mean he's _naked_ out there?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he stole the uniform from one of the dead," Xena growled.

Not wanting to anger the warrior any more than she was, Gabrielle lowered her voice. "Um, Xena. I don't think you can wear that armour."

"Why not?"

Holding her armour up to herself and dressed in nothing but her slip, Xena's muscly physique looked bizarre. Gabrielle chose her words carefully. "First…you're missing, um, a _couple_ of things. You can't exactly fill it out."

Xena glanced down at where her breasts usually were and found instead flat planes of a hard chest. She pulled the edge of the slip away from her and looked further down. Xena grimaced when she found an unfamiliar friend staring back.

"It looks like you'll have to wear the clothes he left," the bard declared and she carried them over.

Xena fumed the whole time as she yanked on the dirty, smelly clothes. She could still smell the prince's scent on them. They were tinged with earth and sweat, but there was a slight hint of the rich perfumed soap she knew he probably used at the castle that lingered within the thick fabric. She brushed the creases out and glared at her new body.

"This is stupid!"

Gabrielle grimaced. "Why would he do this? Was he really that against going back to the castle that he would put you through this?"

"He was probably looking for someone to use as a decoy so he could continue running."

"What would change you so drastically? Do you think a god has anything to do with this?"

Xena pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought. This didn't smell of divine intervention. There would be nothing to gain from it that Xena could think of. She tried to remember the night before for anything that would give away when the prince had made his move, but she couldn't think of any time. She had kept her eyes on him at all times, even when he thought she wasn't looking. He had looked annoyed that she had decided to take him back to the castle, but he hadn't once made an offensive move that would have caused her concern. Unless…

Xena rushed over to her water skin. She flipped the lid and smelled it. She cringed when a pungent aroma rose from within, burning her nostrils. "He spiked my drink," she muttered darkly.

"He poisoned you?" Gabrielle felt the blood drain from her face. She rushed to Xena, holding her bigger hands in hers as she remembered the men who had poisoned themselves the day before.

"Killing me would serve no purpose, and if he had somehow managed to poison me, I would be dead already. Besides, he didn't seem like the killing kind. I suspect it was some kind of shape changing potion."

Gabrielle's eyes travelled over Xena. She took in her new manly form. She watched the way her back muscles rolled under her clothes, her biceps bulged against the sleeves, and the way her strong jaw tensed with growing frustration. "But why change you _into_ him?"

"To force me to take his place." Xena sighed, watching the tainted water as she emptied it to the ground. "If I'm seen around here people will recognise me as the prince, meaning that one way or another I will be taken to the castle. He didn't want to go back and now I can't do anything but."

The matter-of-factly way Xena said it made Tobias's plan clear cut. "Rude as he was, the prince seems smarter than we gave him credit for."

Xena arched an eyebrow. "Clearly."

"What do we do now?"

Xena dragged a hand through her short, dark locks, and peered between the trees. "I guess it's time I meet my 'father'."

~X~X~X~

When the castle finally came into view over the small hill, Gabrielle felt Xena tighten behind her. She glanced up and saw the warrior's face looked both calm and focused at the same time. "Xena? What's wrong?"

"Someone is on their way."

Gabrielle looked forward. Across the plains, nothing but trees and a dirt path greeted them. She couldn't see anyone. "Where?"

"There. The bridge to the city wall is lowering."

As soon as she said it, Gabrielle saw a section of the city's wall break off and lower on thick, heavy looking chains. Numerous men on horses poured out from within.

With a sound like thunder horses sailed out from the city gates and galloped across the plains, closing the distance between them. Their magnificent hooves kicked up dirt and left deep treads in their wake. The men atop the beasts shouted to one another. The sound rumbled deeply through the chests of Xena and Gabrielle as they watched them advance, waving the red and gold colours of Lyncestis. At least twenty of them rode together, each as strong and frightening as the last, clad in hoplite armour that looked thick and impenetrable, and almost appeared like burnished gold in the sun.

Xena leaned back. "Let me do the talking. I can't image they are going to be that happy after the constant disappearances of their runaway prince."

"But he's returned." When Xena made a face at her, Gabrielle grinned apologetically. "Well…kind of."

The small cavalry halted a short distance away. A single soldier broke away from the rest of the horsemen and approached cautiously. He removed his masked, plumed _Chalcidian_ and held it under his arm, revealing a young albeit grizzled face. The only part of him that didn't seem marred by the patchwork of battle scars on his tanned face were his light, steel-grey eyes. He clenched a fist over his heart.

"Prince Tobias," he said, speaking with a softness unexpected of his appearance, "I have been ordered by your father, King Markas of Lycestis, to return you safely to Lyncus Castle. I respectfully request you follow me and my men back, Your Highness, as your presence is required."

Xena looked around at the men. Each of them stared at her as if they were watching a skittish deer, ready to bolt at any given chance. They seemed to sit upon the very edge of their horses. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so sad to think of how many times their prince had deserted them before. Well, that was going to stop today.

Xena nodded at the captain. "Lead the way."

The soldiers looked at one another in surprise, or was it more confusion? It was almost as if they didn't believe her. Half of them broke away from the group and circled her and Gabrielle, making any chance of escape impossible, whilst the rest turned to face back towards the castle. The captain nodded and came to trot beside Argo. Even he didn't seem convinced of the prince's sudden change in behaviour. He stayed very close, but far enough away that Gabrielle could talk in Xena's ear without being heard.

"They're angry," she said.

"Wouldn't you if the person you looked to fulfil their duty kept running away from his people?"

Gabrielle glanced around at the soldiers. They stared back at her with an icy detachment that made her shiver. "They don't look too happy to see me either."

Sensing her worry, Xena gently squeezed Gabrielle's fingers. "You'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Gabrielle didn't doubt it. She tried to distract herself from the strange looks she kept receiving from the soldiers by looking at the castle.

Even on the outside of the walls, Xena had to crane back her head. Lyncus castle's steepest spire rose toward the sky, threatening to cut the heavens with its height. Well-armed guards patrolled along the parapets, their eyes turning toward Xena when they noticed her and her entourage approaching the city gate. She itched to pull a face or turn away, but remembering her new appearance, she settled for grumbling obscenities under her breath instead. Though she was furious about the whole situation, she couldn't help but admire the distant view of the castle once the party had passed through the city gates.

Beyond the city walls a large stretch of land held rows and rows of houses, each lined in semi circles facing away from the castle to act as the city's first edge of defence. Within the middle of them was the city square; it was chock full of lively people going on about their day, all seemingly unaware to the large party of soldiers that had just arrived. Horse-drawn carts were pulled between the crowd while they shopped, parting the people as they went on their way. Merchants shouted over the clopping of the horses, almost drowning them out completely with their calls to attract people to their stalls. They seemed oblivious to the presence of Hoplite soldiers which patrolled the busy centre, keeping the city folk in check.

"Xena, look at that," Gabrielle said with wonder.

Xena looked to where the bard was pointing and found herself fascinated too. Stood directly in the middle of the complex facing the city gates was a fountain circled with marble. Upon a marble plinth within the very centre of it stood a statue of a golden lion, its mouth open in a ferocious roar; a warning to whoever dared to even think of invading the mighty castle. The lion looked the epitome of strength, courage, and power as it rested frozen above the crowd.

"This place is beautiful," Gabrielle whispered.

Xena couldn't deny it when she looked around and saw the clean streets, brightly flowered bushes and trees, and the happy expressions on almost every person she saw. "It certainly seems like it."

As if noticing the mob of soldiers for the first time, people moved out of their way, but not before noticing Xena sat upon the only golden horse among them. They stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her.

"Prince Tobias!"

"It's the prince!"

"He's returned to us again. Praise Zeus!"

Gabrielle leaned back. "Despite leaving, the prince seems popular with the people."

"Either he doesn't know or he doesn't care." Xena smiled awkwardly and waved at the people of Lyncestis.

Xena and Gabrielle followed the captain as he directed his horse through the crowds. He led them through the courtyards until they finally arrived at the castle's gatehouse. Upon noticing them, a soldier moved to the centre of the parapets above.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he called.

The captain pulled out his decorated sword and presented it to the soldier. "I am Captain Leon, leader of the king's first battalion, and champion of Lyncus castle. I bring the king's son, Prince Tobias, back to him and request entrance to the castle."

The soldier peered at Xena. Once he was satisfied that she was the prince he nodded and turned to someone behind the wall. "Raise the portcullis!"

Leon replaced his sword back to its sheath and turned to Xena. "Shall we, Prince Tobias?"

Xena was about to ask Leon about the security, but as he led his men through the portcullis gate the castle opened up before them in a wide, well-groomed inner ward, filled with guards and finely robed men and women whom looked up as they arrived. When she looked closer at the well protected castle walls, Xena started to become less and less convinced that it was because of Tobias's welfare that he left. There was no way that anyone would be able to get to him without being noticed. Wherever she looked there was always a guard not too far away. She glanced up at the second floor of the castle where an open balcony overlooked the whole inner ward. Numerous hoplite guards were on hand, standing tall and proud as they protected those who explored the grounds with ease below.

Leon halted before the castle's thick wooden door. Carefully, he slid off the horse and motioned for one of the servants to take it. As the horse was led away, he turned to face Xena. "Your Highness, if you would follow me?"

Xena climbed down from Argo. She saw Gabrielle look around at the soldiers worryingly and knew that she couldn't just leave her. "What will happen to my friend?"

Leon glanced briefly at Gabrielle. "Your _friend_ will be escorted to the city."

Xena shook her head. "No. I want her to stay with me. She…," Xena paused, knowing that she couldn't give away the nature of their relationship to the captain. Though Xena was not really the prince, no one in the kingdom knew that. It would cause a scandal that they did not need if people believed he was romantically involved with a peasant woman.

Leon waited patiently. "She…what, Your Highness?"

"Gabrielle saved my life and she has nowhere else to go. Her home was destroyed. Without her I wouldn't have made it back."

The remaining men first looked at Xena then to her short, blonde companion with a look of disbelief that Gabrielle had become used to when people had first heard the mighty warrior princess was travelling with a village girl. Gabrielle had the good grace to remain cool under their prying gaze. She played the role of the shy, humble peasant and smiled timidly back at them.

Captain Leon nodded. "In that case, what do you wish of her?"

Xena looked down at her lover and smiled. "I wish to give her a job in the castle. A personal assistant perhaps?"

Gabrielle's eyes glinted mischievously at the unspoken innuendo of Xena's words and they shared a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry to remind you, Your Highness, but you already have a personal assistant. Claudius is currently audience to your father in the great hall. They both await your presence."

Knowing how well Gabrielle cooked, another idea popped into her head. "Then perhaps a kitchen hand? Gabrielle is a talented cook."

The captain nodded at the idea. "I'm sure Erika will appreciate the help. Phoebus, please escort the prince's friend to the kitchens and inform Erika of her new helper."

One of the burlier soldiers marched towards Gabrielle. Before he could escort her away, Xena turned to her and - under the pretence of bowing to her 'saviour' - whispered so no one but Gabrielle could hear. "I will find you later. I promise."

Gabrielle curtsied and whispered back, "I count on it."

"Thank you, Lady Gabrielle for helping me in my time of need," Xena said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I owe you my life."

"You are welcome, Your Highness. I am only glad I could help. "

Phoebus started walking to the east side of the castle. Realising that she had to follow him, Gabrielle stole one last glance at Xena and ran to catch up with him. Xena watched the golden bard out the corner of her eyes until she could no longer see either one of them and turned to address the captain. "Shall we?"

Clutching his helmet under his arm, Leon walked toward the large, thick main doors of the castle. Neither of them said much as the captain led her to the king. Xena noticed he put most of his weight on his left leg when he walked; as if he had suffered a bad injury that never really healed.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked.

Captain Leon shot her a funny look. "I was a gladiator, Your Highness. I thought you already knew that?"

Xena pretended to remember. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot."

Once they were inside the castle, Xena was led through numerous hallways and staircases. She tried to ignore the mixed looks of shock and wonder of the servants they passed. Being a renowned warrior princess, Xena was used to the curious eyes of people, but for some reason, wearing the face of another made it harder.

They finally came to more thick doors. Stood at either end of them were two soldiers dressed in the same hoplite armour as Leon. Upon the arrival of their prince and captain they placed a fist over their heart and ushered them in. The great hall was unlike anything Xena had ever seen. The large one-room structure had a high loft ceiling, and each of the walls were decorated with shields and tapestries of what she guessed were historic battles. They had to manoeuvre around the large hearth that resided within the centre of the hall and heated the whole room.

As they walked across the whitewashed stone, Xena's and Leon's footsteps echoed in the vast open space. It was then that she noticed the quiet conversation they had intruded on had ceased and they were now being watched.

A single man sat upon a high wooden throne; his fur collared cloak wrapped around him tightly, and was dyed in the king's colours. He looked ancient from a distance, but as they got closer, Xena saw past the wizened face of the land's ruler and could see a slightly older version of the man who had subjected her to the torment of her current form. His decorated golden crown sat upon cap of the same black hair she now had, except the king's was streaked with white, and his blue eyes had become watery with age. Still, they shone with recognition when he saw Xena step out from behind Leon.

"My son! Tobias! What a lovely surprise," the king said gleefully. He started to lift himself slowly out of his throne and onto the carpeted, stone platform.

Fearing for the king's safety, the man next to him stepped forward just in case. Seeing this, the king waved away his hands in frustration. "I will be fine, Claudius! I may be old but I am not yet frail enough that I cannot lift myself up to embrace my only son."

Claudius bowed respectfully and stepped back.

The king smiled. "Tobias."

Xena could do nothing but hold out her arms and receive him. "Father."

The perfume she had smelled on Tobias's clothes covered the king. "Tell me, son, where have you been this past week? I feel I have barely seen you." The king looked over his 'son' and furrowed his brow. "And why are you wearing peasant clothes?"

Xena paused for a moment. The king didn't know Tobias had even left the castle? Then who had sent men out to look for him? She glanced over at Leon. The captain had told her that the king himself had requested that the prince return. He had to be lying if the king wasn't even aware of Tobias's absence. Why would he lie? She would have to ask him later.

Not wanting to cause any concern, or ruin her chance of discovering the reasoning behind keeping the king in the dark, Xena smiled. "I have been out exploring the city, father."

The king's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh? You are taking interest in the peasants?"

"I find them fascinating," Xena replied.

"Your mother was the same. She did so enjoy walking amongst the people of the city. She really was 'the Peoples' Queen'." The king's smile faltered slightly. He reached out with a wrinkled hand and cupped Xena's cheek, his eyes darting to each of hers. "You remind me so much of her, Tobias. You grow to be more like her every day. She would be proud of the compassion you hold for your people."

Guilt chewed away at Xena's insides for lying to him. It was clear this man loved Tobias dearly and missed him when he was gone. Each second she spent within the presence of his people, the more she found herself detesting Tobias for abandoning them so easily.

Claudius cleared his throat. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but there is the matter of the prince's marital status."

"Marital status?" Xena echoed.

The king blinked as if just remembering something. "Ah, yes! Tobias, I know that you are not warm to the concept of marriage, but I am no longer a young man, and I will not be around forever. You are my heir - my eldest child and only son. When I pass on to the Elysian Fields, the fate of the throne falls to you, but you cannot become king until you have taken a wife."

"The prince has already demonstrated his lack of agreement towards the idea of marriage with his many…_visits_ to the city," Claudius said sardonically, brushing back his short brown hair from his face. The middle-aged man stared curiously at Xena.

The king returned to his throne, seemingly exhausted from the effort it took to stay on his feet too long. "Your sister cannot take the throne, Tobias. I don't know why you deny Nysa and refuse to see her. The Arkadian princess is a viable mate for you. The country is rich and by marrying her, we will have more allies to fight against the Persians should they attempt to attack again. Your union would further secure the safety of the kingdom and its people. Isn't that what you want? To protect your people?"

Xena looked around the room. What could she do? By denying the king's wishes she could end up damaging something without realising it. What if she said no and the country fell into turmoil? Or what if she said yes and she could not escape her male form? She would end up having to live and marry the princess. There was no way she could do that to herself or Gabrielle. Not when she had finally confessed her love for the bard. She knew, however, that while she was stuck as Tobias, she would have to do her best to act as he would or _should_ act as the future successor of the throne. Until she found a way out of this nightmare there was only one thing she could do.

Xena forced a smile and faced the king. _Gabrielle is going to kill me when she finds out_.

"When should I meet her?"


	4. Duty Calls

~X~

Gabrielle followed the soldier through the castle's long, twisting hallways until they came to steep, stone steps. They spiralled downwards into what appeared to be a cellar. Phoebus continued down them, talking over his shoulder to her.

"The kitchens are through here."

The distant sounds of raised voices and clattering of pots echoed up the staircase. Along the way they passed numerous women dressed in dirty aprons. They seemed to pause in their duties to stare at Gabrielle and Phoebus as they passed. She tried her best not to stare back. She already felt out of place and uncomfortable being away from Xena in a new and strange place. Heat seemed to radiate from the split-level kitchens. Before she had even entered Gabrielle could feel a sheen of moisture settle on her skin.

Phoebus came to a stop outside of what looked to be the main kitchen. All seemed calm. Aside from a few scullery maids moving back and forth, carrying dishes and plates to join the already high stack beside the sink, a single woman stood with her back to them.

"Erika?" Phoebus called.

The woman in question turned her head slightly. Once she saw a soldier in her kitchen, Erika faced him fully, wiping her wet hands on her apron. Gabrielle could sense that this woman was not one to be trifled with. The hard lines on her forehead deepened when she took in the tall soldier stood next to Gabrielle, and the look in her dark brown eyes spoke of discipline and business. It was a look that Gabrielle had only ever seen in the gaze of a certain warrior princess.

Erika combed back her unruly red hair away from her face with her fingers and fixed Phoebus with a stare. "What is this about? I already told your buddies that we haven't got duck. There isn't any around this season. You will have to stay satisfied with what the hunters bring back in a few days."

"This isn't about that," Phoebus replied gruffly. He grabbed Gabrielle's staff from her hands and pushed forward. "You have a new helper."

"Hey!" Gabrielle complained.

Erika took one glance at her and turned back to the sink. "We already have enough staff."

"This isn't a choice. Prince Tobias insists that she help."

At the mention of the prince, Erika sighed. "Fine."

Phoebus turned to leave. Gabrielle reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait! My staff?"

"Carrying or use of weapons are prohibited for castle staff, with the exception of security, the prince and king Markas." Phoebus frowned at her hand. "Remove yourself."

Gabrielle did as he asked, but when Phoebus continued on, she ran to the foot of the staircase and called after him. "Please don't destroy my staff! It means a lot to me!"

"I wouldn't hold onto hope of ever getting that back."

The bard's stomach plummeted. "He won't break it, will he?"

Erika shrugged. "Probably not. It's more likely that he will sell it. Decorated weapons are worth a dinar or two. Now stop your worrying and put your lip away. You won't need your staff in the kitchens." She faced Gabrielle with an all-business expression. "What do you know?"

"Know?"

"Clean? Mop? What can you do around kitchens? Have you ever worked in one before?"

"Um, I happen to be a good cook. At least that's what I've been told anyway. I'm particularly good at cooking stews-,"

Erika shook her head. "No. Let me get this straight with you now. This is _my_ kitchen, and I have enough people claiming to be brilliant cooks to fill the great hall. You can help the other cleaners. We've been low on scullery maids since Domescus took a tumble into a pitchfork the other week and Axelia died from attempting to cook and eat her own food. If you're going to work here you can start by washing the rest of this up."

Gabrielle looked at the leaning mountain of dirty dishes to the side of the sink and groaned internally. Noticing Erika watching her, Gabrielle stepped up. The last thing she wanted to do was give her a reason to try and get rid of her. Xena was the one with the harder job. She couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. Not only had she lost her own body, but she was forced to speak and pretend to be the prince. At least Gabrielle didn't have to stretch the truth too much about who she really was.

Erika moved around her like a hawk watching its prey. Gabrielle could feel the woman's gaze. Could feel her waiting for her to make a mistake. Gabrielle had been through enough to not let it bother her, but Erika seemed to set her on edge. It felt as though her father was watching her attempt to help the men out of the field when she had been younger. The need to prove herself was strong.

The sounds of rushed footsteps reached her ears. They both turned to the breathless woman standing in the doorway. "Erika! The king. He requests the freshest food for a feast. At once!"

"A feast?" the cook asked. "For how many?"

"Sixteen. The king wishes to celebrate the return of his son with fine food. He has also invited his diplomats from the city and his council. They will be here tonight."

"Sixteen?" Erika's eyes shone. "Thank the gods. It's been getting boring around here."

Once the woman disappeared, Erika to her staff milling about in the kitchen. Gabrielle noticed they stopped almost immediately when they saw Erika raise her hands. They were like soldiers standing to attention for their general. "People. The king requests a feast for a party of sixteen. I want the heat for the boar increased. Start slicing the vegetables, and fetch the Syrian wine from the pantry while you are it."

"The Syrian wine?" A young blonde woman peeked out from the archway leading to another kitchen. "But the king usually only uses that for special occasions."

"Layla, it's always a special occasion," Erika replied with a roll of her eyes. As if remembering Gabrielle was present, Erika motioned for Layla to approach. "Layla, this is…" she trailed off when she realised she hadn't asked for her name yet.

"Oh, I'm Gabrielle," Gabrielle finished for her.

"Yes, Gabrielle. She started today. Look after her will you? I need to tend to the kitchens. They haven't had to work this hard for a while and I want to make sure they aren't rusty."

Layla smiled. "Of course."

"Great." Erika's eyes rose over their heads and she frowned when she saw something behind them. "Pericles! What in Tartarus are you doing with that stewing pot?"

Gabrielle moved out of the woman's way as she rushed past them and reprimanded a young, gangly looking boy carrying an iron cast pot too wide for his arms.

"Is she always so…?" Gabrielle started.

"Don't worry. You will get used to her. She roars like a lion, but when you get to know her you realise she's really a harmless kitten."

Gabrielle watched the kitten in question lift the heavy looking pot out of the boy's arms with one arm and lead him away by his ear with her other hand. "Right."

Layla led her over to the sink. "Come on. We need to get these plates clean if the king wants to eat."

They both worked side by side as the kitchen buzzed around them. It was strange. Gabrielle had never seen another kitchen quite so well run. Each person moved with purpose; as if they knew exactly what Erika wanted without having to ask. Gabrielle looked to her side and saw Layla working just as efficiently. As if she knew exactly what Erika wanted, Layla moved around the kitchen without needing to be prompted, even going so far as to give order to other members of staff when their boss wasn't present.

"You know your way around," Gabrielle observed.

Layla grinned proudly. "Thank you. I've been working in these kitchens since I was eight. It was hard at first, but I quickly learned how to look after myself. Erika was a big part of helping me find my feet. It's really not that hard once you know where everything is."

"I know what you mean. I used to spend most of my time in the kitchens back on the farm."

"Where did come from?"

Gabrielle handed her a wet plate and started washing another. "Potidaea."

Layla's almost dropped the plate. "You're a long way from home. What brought you north?"

Not wanting to give away too much information without speaking with Xena first, Gabrielle lowered her eyes, "Love."

"How romantic." Layla's face lit up. "Did you find your soul mate here in Lyncestis?"

"Kind of. They're in Lyncestis now if that's what you mean?"

"Oh that's exciting!"

Gabrielle grinned. Finally being with the warrior princess after years of tip-toeing around the nature of their relationship was an exciting as well as a relief. She could still hardly believe it herself. The bard rinsed another plate. "What about you? Are you in love with anyone?"

Layla's face suddenly fell and she looked away. "No."

_What was that?_ Not wanting to push at what she sensed was a sensitive subject with the woman, Gabrielle nodded and stared into her reflection the sudsy water. She saw blue eyes staring back at her.

_I miss you already, Xena._

~X~X~X~

Xena blinked. "What did you say?"

Claudius wrapped the chiton that seemed too big for his body tighter around him. He walked awkwardly, stumbling over his sandals. "I said sometimes love can grow from marriage. It is more important to fulfil your duty as the king's son and do what is for the good of the country rather than yourself. Your father may not know that you keep running away, but the rest of the castle does. The king is fragile right now and it scares them. You are the only one who can take his place. It is not my place to tell you what to do; I am the king's advisor and your personal assistant. I can only advise. However, I cannot do that when you are never here."

"I understand." Xena rose from the chair and looked outside at the inner ward. There was less people now, but every couple of minutes she saw people walk the grounds. She held out silent hope that she would see a glimpse of Gabrielle. Gods knew her heart ached to see her. "I want to make amends. I know that I have not been the best that I can be, but I want to make my father proud."

Claudius looked at her as if she had just said she could lift a horse. "While I welcome the words, I am sure you can appreciate my lack of confidence, Your Highness."

Xena could understand. The prince was a flight risk. If she were in his place, Xena would constantly eyeing Tobias to make sure he didn't get itchy feet and decide to leave again. "I know. It won't happen again."

Claudius didn't look convinced. He carried on regardless. He pulled out a scroll and approached the table. "This is a message to send to the Arkadian. You need to sign it so her father knows the marriage is to be planned."

Xena took and read it. "The king has already signed it?"

"Yes. You need to sign it as well to ensure the princess knows that you agree to the marriage."

Plucking the quill from the inkpot, Xena signed Tobias's name. She didn't know exactly what his signature looked like and feared Claudius would notice something amiss. She was relieved when Claudius gave it a once over and nodded his approval when she passed it back. Xena leaned back in her chair and brushed a hand through her hair. Though her body was not of herself, she still felt as if she was signing her life away.

Claudius headed for the door. "Your Highness, are you coming? Dinner will be served quite soon and it would do the council good to see your solid presence among them."

With a sigh, Xena rose from the chair and followed him out. She watched him while he led the way. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that reminded Xena of someone she knew. Maybe it was the way he spoke or seemed to genuinely care about the king, but Xena felt she could trust him. At least at face value anyway. As he walked through the hallways, Claudius acknowledged each member of staff, be they guards or lowly servants, greeting them with a smile that completely changed his features. He wasn't an unfortunate looking man. Though he was old he appeared younger than his age, exhibiting the smooth skin of a teen and barely had any wrinkles. His hazel eyes held a wisdom which came with being the king's advisor, but there was something behind them that she couldn't quite read.

They eventually made it to what seemed to be the east wing of the castle. Guards were posted outside a long hall that stretched out before her. It was decorated with torches which had been lit at the sign of the falling sun and tapestries that covered almost every inch of the walls. She could see a man was already inside. He stood with his hands folded behind his back as he looked out the window.

"Tobias?" the man said as they entered. "What a pleasant surprise. I heard that you had come back but I didn't quite believe it until now. The castle is practically buzzing with your return."

"Daedalus?" Claudius remarked with surprise. "We were not expecting your arrival until next week. Did things not go as planned?"

Xena stared at the man. So this was Daedalus? Tobias's uncle and head of security? Wearing a weather-worn cloak which draped around his shoulders and mud-caked knee-high boots, the man looked as if he had just returned from a long trip. He certainly looked exhausted. Fatigue pulled at his features, distorting them until he looked on the brink of collapse. Still, through his tired face and heaviness, Xena could see the stern, seriousness in his eyes when he spoke of his journey.

Daedalus rubbed a hand down his tired face. "Trading went as usual, but the carriage was looted while we were absent. We went looking for whoever stole from us but they were long gone before we realised what had even happened."

Xena frowned. "Was there anything they might have left in the carriage that might say who they were? Anything?"

"No. Whoever they were knew what they were doing. They were in and out quickly. Nothing left behind. Not even a hair. So either I was robbed by professionals or fast, bald men."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Xena stepped forward. "You should sit down. You look like you're going to fall."

Folding into one of the chairs she held out for him, Daedalus leaned back and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

Claudius circled them both and addressed the tired man relentlessly. "Now that you are here, it might interest you to know that the king is speaking with his council within the hour."

"About?"

"Tobias's engagement to the princess, Nysa of Arkadia."

Daedalus managed to open his eyes enough to look at Xena. "You have finally decided to step up, Tobias? I'm surprised. I thought you said marriage was not for you? What happened to you wanting to live the life of a bachelor king?"

"I…" Xena smiled sardonically. "I _changed_."

Daedalus nodded with approval. "Good for you."

The sounds of voices grew louder and when she turned Xena saw a small group of men entering the hall. With their matching robes and heated talk, something told her they were the king's council. They nodded at her but did not stop to talk. Instead they moved to the table and found a seat to continue whatever argument they were having.

"It's nice to see that no matter how long you are away from home, some things never change," Daedalus chuckled as he forced himself to his feet. "I am going to my chamber. Tell your father I'm sorry but I won't be joining him. Will you do that for me, boy?"

Claudius argued that it was suitable for Daedalus to be present, but when Xena saw the man sway where he stood she had to agree, otherwise she and Claudius would be peeling his sleeping body off the floor. Rest would be better for him. She would have to talk to him later.

Xena nodded. "I will."

"But Prince Tobias," Claudius sputtered.

"Thank you." Daedalus smiled tiredly. "Keep your hair on, Claudius. If I stay I won't be much help snoring at the table, and with a room full of diplomats and these fools, you will find me sleeping one way or another. I will speak privately with the king tomorrow."

He waved once more over his shoulder at them before he left, almost bumping into a familiar man on his way in. Xena almost didn't recognise the soldier until he faced them and she saw his short blonde hair and scarred face.

"Captain Leon? You're joining us for dinner?"

Leon nodded. "The king requested I come as his champion. I don't know why. Hopefully there won't be a need for me and my sword."

Xena's hand itched to hold her own sword. As she looked around the room and saw the amount of important people present, she suddenly felt herself thinking the same thing. To make sure she knew what to do just in case the room was ambushed, Xena noted all routes of escape in the hall.

"Prince Tobias, are you okay? You look a little on edge," Leon asked, concerned.

Claudius frowned when he caught her looking at the door. "Yes, you almost look as if you want to leave."

The edge in the man's voice reminded her that they were probably used to Tobias's excuses to escape and forced herself to relax. "I'm fine. I was just wondering where my father is."

"He is arriving with Dorian," Leon said.

Claudius smiled. "Or course he is. Those two go everywhere together."

"They were childhood friends, or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. The kings trusts no one more than he trusts Dorian."

"Did I hear my name?"

All eyes turned to the two men at the door. The council stopped their bickering long enough to rise from their seats and bow their heads, their hand clenched over their heart. Next to Xena, Leon and Claudius did the same.

"Your Majesty," Claudius said, "I have been informed that the food is almost ready."

The king smiled. "Great news!" He scanned the room. "Where is my brother? I heard he returned from his trade trip to Athens?"

"You have just missed him, Your Majesty. Prince Daedalus sends his apologies as he will not be joining us tonight. He has retired to his chamber," Claudius replied, barely attempting to keep the disapproving tone out of his voice.

The king walked to the head of the table. "I would have liked to see him, but I suppose after travelling for so long, I would be exhausted too."

The man he arrived with, Dorian, sat near him at the table and chuckled heartily, stroking his white beard. "He may be younger than you but he is still a man like any other. Even if he does fancy himself a god sometimes."

Good-hearted jokes between the two men continued on. Even after the rest of his guests had arrived and servants started filing out of grooves in the walls, carrying trays and jugs. Xena was rolling her eyes at something Claudius said when she spotted a flash of golden blonde hair. She looked up immediately and Gabrielle's green eyes found her across the long table. She was dressed in her usual clothes, but donned an apron and large serving tray which she balanced in her hands. It was incredible. Regardless of whatever the bard was wearing, Gabrielle never failed to light the fire inside her. Even with the table dividing them, the passion that burned for her was reflected in the bard's eyes when she looked up and saw Xena looking at her.

"Tobias?"

Xena jumped. "Yes?"

The king gestured to the table. "Are you with us?"

Xena sat properly in her chair. "Yes, sorry, father."

She tried to listen to the conversation, but Xena couldn't help but watch Gabrielle as she lowered the tray to the table. Almost as soon as it was out of her hand, the men started reaching for food. They grabbed at whatever they could and spoke around their words.

"As I was saying," Claudius continued lazily. "The kingdom of Arkadia have an army of over ten thousand men. They are highly trained and ready to serve. Upon reaching agreement, King Mison is willing to offer them as defence for the city against the Persians and Romans."

One of the council men nodded. "After the attack ten years ago the city's defences have been better than ever. We have soldiers manning every dark spot of the city, and the castle is now a fortress. No one can get in without being thoroughly checked by the guards. Still, it would benefit the kingdom to create a treaty with the Arkadians. Never again will anyone look to our city as vulnerable."

A diplomat leaned forward, addressing all present. "_Has_ an agreement been reached?"

The table fell quiet for a moment.

Claudius reached into his chiton and presented the scroll Xena had signed earlier. "With the prince's consent and the king's approval, it is agreed that Prince Tobias will marry the Nysa, Princess of Arkadia."

Nearby, Gabrielle squeaked. Xena wasn't the only one to look at her. Dorian, the sagely old man beside the king glanced over. "Something wrong, child?" he asked gently.

"No, I…um," Gabrielle forced herself to smile and bowed. "I thought I saw a mouse. I'm sorry."

Xena wanted nothing more than to follow after the bard when she turned to go back to the kitchen, but with all eyes on her as the prince, she knew she couldn't. Gabrielle had to know that it wasn't Xena's idea.

"This is good news," the diplomat said.

The king nodded in agreement. "I want you to deliver the agreement to King Mison as soon as possible. The sooner the princess arrives, the sooner the wedding can be arranged."

As the diplomat took the scroll and left the hall with a couple of soldiers, Claudius turned to her. "I bet you are excited, Tobias, to finally have yourself the woman of your dreams and do your father proud?"

Scared she might say something she would regret, Xena just nodded.

King Markas smiled. "This is a happy occasion. The wine. Where is the wine?"

Gabrielle reappeared from the hidden passages, along with one of the servants, each holding a bottle of wine. While Gabrielle poured, Xena reached into her pocket to grab the note she had written earlier when Claudius had been lecturing her about her duties as the prince.

"Any wine, _Your Highness_?" Gabrielle asked stiffly.

Xena glanced up at the bard and swallowed when she could see the hurt in her eyes. "Yes please."

When Gabrielle leaned forward, Xena pushed the note into her apron and whispered so no one could hear, "It's not what you think."

Xena saw the confused expression on Gabrielle's face as she leaned back.

Captain Leon covered his goblet. "None for me, thank you." His steel-grey eyes narrowed when Gabrielle came closer. Xena saw the recognition flash across his sharp eyes and began to panic. "Ah, Prince Tobias, this is your friend, am I right? Gabrielle. The one who saved you?"

King Markas looked at Gabrielle. "Friend? What do you mean saved?"

Xena froze as all eyes fell on her. "Well…"

Xena had told Leon that Gabrielle had saved her life to make sure Gabrielle would get into the castle, but she hadn't thought of what to say in case anyone asked what had happened that would result in Gabrielle being her 'saviour'.

Luckily, Gabrielle interrupted them. "The prince fell from his horse. He was in peasant clothes at the time so I thought he was just a farmer, so I ran to help. When I went over to him I noticed that he wasn't breathing, so I tried to resuscitate him. He still wouldn't wake up so I pounded on his chest. I never gave up until he opened his eyes again."

Xena smiled, knowing that she was recounting a similar tale. The memory of Gabrielle's still, pale form on the cold stone bed sometimes still haunted her dreams, and at night, Xena would check to make sure the bard was still breathing easily beside her.

Dorian's eyebrows rose. "I'm impressed. Are you a healer?"

"I know a little."

"What are you then? A server or a healer?" Claudius pushed.

"Actually, I'm a bard."

King Markas eyes lit up as if he was a child and it was the Winter Solstice. "A bard! You should tell us a story one night when we have less pressing matters at hand."

Gabrielle bowed. "It would be an honour, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Gabrielle, for saving my son."

Xena grinned up at Gabrielle, knowing that although it was partly true, Gabrielle really had saved her in more ways than one during their time together. "Yes. Thank you, Gabrielle."


	5. The Plan

~X~

Gabrielle quietly closed the door behind her. When nothing but a long, dark room stretched out in shadow before her, Gabrielle felt a tightening in her chest. She glanced down at the note in her hands. She had read it over and over as soon as she had left the hall. Hiding it from the rest of the kitchen staff, Gabrielle had looked over it until she could recite the words without needing to look. It had told her to come looking for Xena in the old servant's quarters. No one would look for the prince there, and it was clear to see why. As she looked around at the small, dusty sheets of the simple beds, unused hearth and broken, furniture, the room looked abandoned after years of neglect. No one would come here.

"Xena?" Gabrielle whispered, looking around. She felt someone here. Her instincts told her she was not alone. "Xena, are you here?"

She jumped at the loud sound of stone grating against metal. A blast of orange coloured the other side of the room. "Gabrielle."

Gabrielle scanned the room to find the source of the whispered reply and swallowed hard. A large white sheet covered the high archway separating the split dorm. Through the material Gabrielle spotted the dark silhouette of a tall, male figure. He was hidden behind the cover, but Gabrielle watched him brush his fingertips deftly against the sheet, skulking behind its length like a graceful cat ready to pounce on his prey.

"Xena?"

A hand appeared at the end of the cloth and the candlelight spilled across the stone, dancing with the silver light of the moon trickling in from one of the windows. Gabrielle watched anxiously as the man slowly emerged when he drew it aside. As soon as she saw the prince's face with Xena's startling blue eyes smiling back at her, Gabrielle's shoulders sagged with relief.

Gabrielle looked past the prince's appearance to the warrior within and smiled. "I'm glad to see you again. I was so worried. I didn't know what was going to happen when we got separated. How have things been as the prince?"

Xena smiled. "Boring. I never realised how happy I am not actually being a princess. What about you?"

Gabrielle glanced down at the apron she wore and shrugged. "Feels like I'm back on the farm."

"Gabrielle-,"

"Xena-,"

They both said in unison and laughed. When they stopped they just looked at each other and smiled. Xena took in the small blonde in her sight. She moved out from behind the sheet and held out her arms.

"Come here."

Gabrielle felt her face stretch into a smile and threw herself into the warrior's waiting arms. Xena enfolded her in her arms and held her as if it was the last time she ever would. A sharp smell that wasn't quite Xena rose from the fabric. It smelled male, but there was something underlying it that was dark and powerful, and reminded her of Xena all the same.

Gabrielle nuzzled into the crook of Xena's neck and sighed. "I missed you today,"

Xena tightened her hold. "I missed you too."

"What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know yet," Xena admitted. "I crept around the castle once I lost my shadow, Claudius, but found nothing that gave away where Tobias's could have gotten a shape changing potion from."

"You think he got it from somewhere?"

"I don't know of anywhere around here that anyone could find such a potion." Xena pulled away but stayed in her bard's arms. She looked down at herself and sighed. "Wherever he got it, it's strong."

Seeing the defeat and anger bubbling under the surface in the warrior's eyes, Gabrielle tugged at Xena's chin. She smiled gently. "It's okay. We'll work this out. Together." She felt the hard strength of the arms still holding her and wondered, "How are you handling being a man?"

Xena made a face. "I hate it. It wasn't like it was with Autolycus. I could only take over his body when he let me. Now I'm a man and it's my body it's…uncomfortable."

"As long as you are okay, that's all that matters to me."

They both remained quiet for long moments before either of them said anything. Gabrielle grinned up at the warrior, but Xena could see doubt play behind in her eyes. "So, you're getting married then? I should probably congratulate you."

Xena sighed. "It isn't me, and it wasn't planned. Not on my end anyway. I promise you that when it comes to it, I will not be marrying the princess."

Gabrielle squeezed the warrior's hand. "Good. Because I already called dibs."

Xena smiled, but it didn't last long. "I have a feeling that the whole marriage was why prince charming left in the first place. It was already pre-planned by the two kings and the council men. I don't think it is for love, otherwise Tobias wouldn't have had trouble staying."

"So you don't think that anyone is out to hurt Tobias or the king?"

Xena pursed her lips. She moved to the window and looked out. The moon was whole and showered down on the castle, bathing the grounds in silver. Posted along the edge of the castle walls were guards; their opposite silhouettes pacing in tandem so that every part of the walkway was covered. Along the base of the inner ward torches burned away, the broken succession of flames painting the faces of the stationary guards in flickers of dancing shadow and orange light.

"I don't know. The castle is secure. Very secure, in fact. I remember one of the councilmen mentioning that it was alike to a fortress, meaning that nothing can get in or out without it being noticed. It would be impossible for someone to terrorize Tobias so easily without someone knowing about it like he said. So either he's lying or if someone was scaring him, they were really good."

"So how did the prince leave?" Gabrielle asked, joining her at the window. "The guards knew that he had a tendency of leaving without wanting to return. Someone would have had to let him go. Right?"

Xena smiled proudly at the bard's line of thinking. "Right."

"Who would do that? Who would let the prince leave knowing that he wasn't going to come back?"

"Someone who would benefit from getting the prince out of the picture."

Gabrielle frowned. "What's the plan?"

"See what you can find out. See what the servants know about the relationship between the king and his men. Listen in on their conversations and see if there is any gossip that might help point us in the right direction."

"Right. What are you going to do?"

"Me?"

The warrior turned to Gabrielle, her fingers stroking her chin, and her dark eyebrow lifted in a perfect arch as she thought. It was startling. The face was different but the actions were the same. Xena was present even if her true body wasn't. A man voice spoke and held her, but the words and the gentleness of the embrace sang of the warrior.

"I'm going to continue playing my part as the prince. I'm going to use what influence I have to explore the parts of the castle you won't be allowed. I'll speak to the council and the king's men to see what I can find out. There has to be someone who knows something."

Xena's eyes narrowed.

"I know that look. Is there someone you suspect already?"

"The king's champion, Captain Leon, lied about the king sending him to retrieve the prince, and Claudius has managed to keep the king in the dark too. That doesn't sound too innocent to me. Not when the king isn't even aware that Tobias had been leaving the castle at all."

"How is that even possible?"

"Because the king is being lied to. I'm going to find out why."

Suddenly, the distant sounds of grouped voices outside of the room reached Xena's keen ears. Gabrielle noticed the woman's sudden stillness and froze too. "What is it?"

Xena held up her hand. "I hear someone. Quick."

Fearing discovery, she pulled them both against the wall and watched the door in the darkness. She had to make sure that Gabrielle wasn't seen in case the men decided to enter. The prince had the freedom to go anywhere he wanted. Gabrielle did not, and she hadn't been in the castle long enough to know what punishment the bard would suffer if she let her be seen.

As they waited with bated breath, each woman listening intently to the approaching voices growing in volume, Gabrielle curled her arm around Xena's waist, pulling herself closer. Feeling the bard's heart beat against her made it became progressively harder for Xena to concentrate on the men. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Part of her wanted to protect Gabrielle and watch the door, but the rest of her wanted to ignore it and continue where they had left off in the forest. It was hard to look at the bard with her blood boiling and not take her knowing that Gabrielle might not be completely ready, but now Xena was in a man's body, making it impossible.

The men continued down the hallway until they were long gone and their voices were barely a whisper on the air. Both women sighed with relief, relaxing against the wall.

"That was lucky," Gabrielle breathed.

"Yes." Xena glanced down at her. She saw her deep green eyes shining back up at her and swallowed when she felt her desire building in the space between them. Xena could feel herself leaning into her, but when she noticed the doubt and fear flash in Gabrielle's eyes, she stopped.

"I'm sorry," Xena said, pulling back.

"There's nothing to apologise for. Things are just…difficult right now." Gabrielle grimaced sympathetically. "I'm not sure I-,"

"No, it's okay," Xena interrupted her. "I understand." She did, but that still didn't mean she wanted to hear that Gabrielle didn't – or couldn't – see her as desirable in the state she was in out loud. With a heavy heart, Xena sighed. "C'mon. We should go before they think the prince has tried to escape again.

As Xena started to turn away, not knowing when she would be able to see her warrior again in the secure castle made Gabrielle's stomach clench with fear.

Without thinking she reached out with her small hand and grabbed Xena's forearm. Xena paused, turning back to her in the dark. "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle tried her best to smile; to imagine that Xena looked as she had when Gabrielle had fallen in love with her. She shifted her body close until she stood in the circle of Xena's embrace, the warrior's hands caressing the bare skin of her lower back. Gabrielle brushed her own fingertips up and along Xena's forearms arm until he reached the soft black ripples of the prince's hair.

For a moment Gabrielle couldn't talk. It felt as though her heart was going a mile a minute in my throat. She shivered involuntarily when Xena's warm fingers grazed her abdomen, and she stroked the sensitive skin of Gabrielle's neck with the tip of her nose. When she looked back up, Gabrielle realised Xena was watching her intently; the passion there but under the rule of Xena's legendary control. She was letting Gabrielle explore and get used to the new situation without taking over and scaring her. Gabrielle lips lifted into a smile. Knowing she had an effect on Xena still surprised her, but seeing how sensitive and patient Xena could be aroused her more than anything.

Gabrielle closed the space between them and pressed her lips against the warrior's. Even through Xena's prince tunic, her skin felt hot, and her heart raced against her. The kiss was both different and the same. She felt Xena's kiss, but the stubbled chin that grazed against her, and thin lips felt unfamiliar and strange, throwing her off. It felt like she was kissing a stranger. Xena must have felt it too because when Gabrielle pulled back, the two women stared at each other sadly.

"I don't know," Xena said, answering the silent thought that flittered uneasily across Gabrielle's mind.

_What are we going to do?_


	6. Revealed

_Hey guys. Sorry about the late (and my longest) chapter. Been a little busy lately with uni and novel preparations and emotional stuff so it took a while to get this written. Hope you can forgive me? :3 Here's a little comedy for you :P_

* * *

~X~

Seeing the cooker belch flames from inside, Gabrielle dropped the plate she was holding and rushed over to the stone oven, grabbing the shovel-shaped peel from where it leaned against the wall. Her heart sank when a cloud of black smoke billowed out from within. The bard had to wave her hand in front of her face when the smoke filled air threatened to choke her.

"How does it look?" Erika asked from across the kitchen.

Gabrielle wiped the tears from her eyes and felt her heart sink. "Do you by any chance take your chicken black?"

Erika quickly came around the table in the middle of the main kitchen, followed closely by Layla. The cook sighed at the sorry sight of the charcoaled chicken Gabrielle placed on the counter.

Layla poked at it with a fork and smiled gently. "I guess it's a good first attempt-,"

"I thought you said you can cook?" Erika interjected.

Gabrielle looked around at the small audience gathering around them. Gabrielle had been asking Erika to allow her the chance to prove herself over the past couple of days. Since Xena was preoccupied with finding whoever might have let Prince Tobias out of the castle with her advantages with his appearance, Gabrielle had been subtly dropping hints about his lack of presence in the castle. She hadn't managed to gain any new information, but being actively involved in the kitchen had gained her new responsibility. Erika had noticed her efforts and had given her a chance to cook, and after spending days crying over the sting of onions and almost tripping over the feet of bust kitchen staff, it had been a relief when Erika had offered her the chance to cook the chicken. However, looking down at the blackened meat, Gabrielle feared she may have ruined her only chance at gaining Erika's favour and get closer to learning more about the prince.

"I _can_ cook," Gabrielle reassured her. "I think it's the stove. There was too much wood under it. I could have sworn I didn't add so much wood to it before."

"Don't blame the stove. You need to watch food when it is cooking, otherwise you end up running the risk of completely destroying it. Exhibit A," Erika said, pointing at the spoiled chicken.

"I'm sorry. I can try again?"

Erika scoffed. "And ruin another? I don't think so."

Seeing that Gabrielle was getting upset, Layla stepped forward and touched Erika's arm gently. Like a boiling pot suddenly taken off the heat, Erika immediately began to cool.

"Why don't we all take a break? Things have been hectic in the castle since the prince's return. We have all been a little rushed off our feet lately, and it's causing things to get a little hot in the kitchens. Everyone is feeling it, Erika." Layla gestured around the kitchen and after a few quiet moments and shuffling of feet, some of the other kitchen staff nodded in agreement. Layla looked to Erika with gentle reproach. "Even you have been a little hot tempered and you know it. You do so much in the kitchens and yet allow yourself so little time to relax and recuperate."

Erika wiped the sweat matted hair from her forehead. "It does not matter. I am the head of these kitchens. There is a certain standard I am held to. If I don't keep on top of it then I am doing my mistress a disservice."

Layla's expression softened and a strange look crossed her brown eyes. "The Queen always loved your cooking and knew you were capable. Just because you have a day or two off, it doesn't mean anyone is going to think any less of you. You should stop being so hard on yourself, otherwise you are going to end up making yourself ill. You do everything around here, Erika, and you have a kitchen full of loyal friends. One of them could take over as head of the kitchen while you rest?"

The room nodded and mumbled their agreement.

Erika nodded. "I admit that I have been a little stressed lately, but I will have to think about leaving the kitchen. Everyone take a short break."

Gabrielle followed the staff as they started to leave the kitchens or break in peace. As she got to the stairs, she noticed one person stay behind. She peeked around the wall and watched Layla remain behind to sit with Erika. While she watched them from the stairs, Gabrielle couldn't help but smile when Erika patted the blonde's cheek with motherly affection. It reminded her so much of Xena and her mother, Cyrene, that it stung knowing that her knowing she hadn't been that close to her own parents, even before she left to travel with Xena. The last memories she had of them were of leaving them the morning after Gabrielle had finally stopped Hope and the Destroyer. It had been stressful and heart breaking; she couldn't have stayed. The only thing she wanted to do was escape with Xena as fast as she could.

With one final glance at them, Gabrielle left the kitchens.

~X~X~X~

Xena ran away as fast as her legs could carry her until she found a dark niche in the wall. She quickly slipped inside and stayed as quiet as a mouse. A few seconds later, Claudius passed by in a flourish of white, wheezing heavily, his sandals clopping loudly against the stone. Even when she heard him disappear, Xena stayed where she was. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the stone.

Though she didn't condone it, if everyone else was as relentless to her as Claudius was, there was no wonder Tobias wanted to escape. The man was relentless. Because of him, Xena had spent every waking moment of the past two days since the announcement of the wedding sat on a stiff, wooden chair, listening to him chew her ear off about her responsibilities as the prince and the upcoming nuptials. Xena was no idiot. She remembered every word the older man had said, taking great care to repeat it back to him so he knew she was listening, but it seemed Claudius was convinced she was a simpleton and continued regardless.

Ready to go back to her room and rest in peace for a while, Xena slid out from the shadowed niche and started back. When she passed the gardens and followed the path to the training fields in the outer ward, Xena could have sworn she saw a flash of gold. The possibility of seeing the bard after days apart brought back the bounce she had been missing from her step since they last saw one another.

After a quick look around to make sure no one was around, Xena slipped away.

~X~X~X~

Gabrielle grabbed the javelin from the rack. She tested its weight in her hand. The steel felt cold and smooth against her skin, and surprisingly heavy. She had always thought they looked rather light, even considering the length, but she should have known better. Spreading her feet, she held it firmly, double handing it. As she lifted the weapon until it hovered over her shoulder, she felt the weight take her.

It started tilting back, taking her with it.

"Careful!"

Gabrielle's head snapped around. She just barely had enough time to register Xena before the javelin slipped backwards, digging into the soft earth behind her. She grabbed it and tugged, but moaned when it wouldn't budge.

Xena walked over and with one quick tug pulled the javelin from the ground.

Gabrielle couldn't help but stare at Xena. The solemn aura that had consumed the warrior the last time they had seen each other was no longer present. Instead, Xena looked a little more relaxed in her temporary body.

"Where did you come from?" Gabrielle asked. "I didn't see you coming."

"I had to get away. My ears couldn't take anymore. What are you doing out here?"

Gabrielle made a face. "The kitchen staff are having a break at the moment. I burnt a chicken and annoyed the head cook. I don't think she lies me."

"I'm sure she does like you." Amusement shone in the warrior's eyes. "A whole chicken, huh?"

"It's not funny. I must be a little rusty. I'm too used to cooking fish all the time."

Xena grinned and then glanced down at the javelin in her hand. "Still slightly less dangerous than a javelin. Y'know, these things are heavy," she said, arching an eyebrow at the bard.

Gabrielle rested her hands on her hips and glared up at her friend's gentle admonishment "Well, I know that now!" she said, then looked down and said in a small voice, "I just…wasn't expecting it to be so heavy, that's all. It took me by surprise."

"Javelins are made of solid metal through and through. Some are created to be heavier than others so that they'll be deadlier. This one," Xena said as she lifted the javelin before her, "is one of the more heavy ones. Men with a bigger build and strength will be expected to use ones like this in battle."

"You seem to be able to hold it well," Gabrielle observed.

"I'm strong," the warrior shrugged, looking over the javelin with interest.

"Yeah, but I mean…even in his body. Is it his strength or yours?"

Xena froze at the question. When she looked up and saw the bard looking at her, she gave a lopsided grin. "Are you questioning my strength?"

Gabrielle blinked. "What? No! I just meant that…well; you're in the prince's body. I'm still trying to determine what's yours and what's his. You know…ability-wise," she explained with an innocent smile.

"I think I'm pretty much the same as I was in my real body, Gabrielle."

"Oh, really?"

"You want me to prove it?" Xena challenged.

Gabrielle hesitated before answering. She was going to say no, but when she saw the look in Xena's eyes, Gabrielle knew the warrior needed this. Needed the opportunity to prove to herself and Gabrielle that she was still the person she was.

"Sure. Why not?" Gabrielle answered.

Xena nodded. "Okay then, I will."

Gabrielle stepped back and crossed her arms. She watched with curious eyes, wondering what her best friend was going to do. Xena spun the javelin in a flourish of skill and thrust the sharp point into the earth, deeply embedding it with ease. Looking up, the warrior grinned.

"Show off," Gabrielle commented.

Xena laughed at the bard's comment and reached her chakram from the loop on her belt. She had known that, even after her change into the prince's body that she couldn't part with her weapon. It was an extension of her being; a part of who she was. She couldn't get rid of it. Realizing that, Xena had quickly spoken to one of the castle's tailors, requesting that they add loops on all her trousers and belts so that she could add the chakram. They had been confused, looking at each other as though the prince had gone crazy, but realizing that they shouldn't question royalty, they nodded, complying with her wishes. She was glad she had asked it of them. She couldn't envision not having it on her all the time. It would be like walking around without Gabrielle by her side: unimaginable.

Holding the chakram tightly in her hand, Xena focused on her points of interest before curled the weapon back and propelled it forward. They both watched as the chakram screamed through the air, bouncing first off of a tree, one of the archery targets, a practice dummy, then flew back into the safety of its mistress's hand. Spinning the chakram on her finger one last time, Xena placed the weapon back to its home at her hip.

"Looks like it's all me," she said happily. She looked down at the bard, her eyebrows lifted expectantly.

"It seems so," Gabrielle agreed.

"I'm glad we got that all sorted out." Xena came back over and pulled the javelin out of the ground, smiling crookedly at Gabrielle's clothes. "Loving the apron."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and frowned reproachfully at the warrior. "Why do I end up being the servant girl and you're always the one in charge?"

"Fate? Or maybe you just look good in servant attire?" Xena offered tugging suggestively at the apron straps around Gabrielle's waist.

"Very funny, Xena. Next time, I'm going to be the one in charge," Gabrielle promised.

"I'm looking forward to it." Xena's eyes sparkled mischievously and they shared a knowing smile.

Ignoring the blush creeping into her cheeks, Gabrielle cleared her throat. "I overheard some of the servants mention that the prince normally spends his time out here, and because you have to keep up appearances, I thought I'd find you if I left."

Xena nodded. She had heard this too from Daedalus in passing. "Tobias's uncle said it was strange yesterday that I hadn't come out here yet. I took that as a sign that I was doing something out of the ordinary. I came here after I managed to slip away from Claudius for a minute." Xena smiled. "I didn't think I'd find you playing with a javelin though."

"I won't try it again," Gabrielle promised and then she sighed. "How do you use one of them? Properly I mean."

The warrior blinked. Noticing that Gabrielle was pointing at the weapon in her hands, Xena placed the javelin back amongst the others in the rack.

"You have to be careful with these. Choose one that you can handle. It's like a sword; you don't pick one up that's bigger or weighs more than you. You become ineffective in battle. Instead, chose one you can handle, and then learn to wield it properly."

Xena hummed to herself as her eyes scanned for a javelin small and light enough for the bard. Once she was satisfied with one, she pulled it from the rack, spinning it in her hands deftly. "I think this one might be more useful."

Gabrielle held out her hands, ready to take the weapon. Once the warrior handed it over, she could immediately feel a difference. Her muscles no longer screamed under an unbearable weight. It wasn't falling behind her or slipping out of her hands.

"I can feel the lightness." Gabrielle lifted the javelin.

"Wait a minute," Xena warned, holding her hand up.

"What?"

"You're holding it wrong."

Gabrielle sighed. "Does it really matter how I hold it as long as I point it forward?"

"It does if you wanna keep yourself alive. Look here, you're holding it too near the front," Xena said, pointing to the bard's hand. "You need to hold it more in the middle to balance the weight."

"Like this?"

Xena shook her head and approached. "Come here before you take someone's eye out."

The warrior advanced from the back and pressed her body to Gabrielle's. She moved forward until her thighs brushed against the bard's, her chest flush with her back. She reached forward; sliding her hand along the underside of Gabrielle's forearm, and up until her hand clasped the one around the javelin.

"When holding a javelin, you have to hold it here," Xena instructed, sliding Gabrielle's hand slowly along the metal.

Gabrielle was used to feeling Xena, but in another body so close to her, it still felt so strange like it had done back in the abandoned servants quarters. She heard the prince's voice, but her friend's words. She felt his body, but Xena's gentle, instructing caress. Her skin felt like it was going to burst in to flames when Xena pressed her strong body against the back of her own. She had intended on concentrating, but feeling Xena's body so close, she couldn't help but react. She could only respond distractedly to whatever Xena was saying as she allowed herself to stare. The warrior's mouth moved, but could no longer hear the words that slipped from between those full lips. It was hard seeing her best friend in the body of another, but when the warrior looked down at her, her worry would disappear. As soon as she set eyes on those baby blue eyes, she knew it was her Xena looking back, and revelled at the passion she still felt stirring beneath the surface as a result.

"Mhmm," Gabrielle replied.

Hearing the smile in Gabrielle's voice, Xena turned her head. She met the bard's bright green eyes with her own; their colour caught the light, making them sparkle, but the longer she stared down at the bard, she recognized the look of barely concealed desire they adopted as they stared back at the warrior.

Before she could even think about testing their relationship again with a kiss, Gabrielle's warm eyes filled with confusion.

"Um…Xena?"

"Yeah?" Xena replied her voice heavy with desire.

"What is that?"

Xena smiled. "What's what?"

Gabrielle felt a hard nudge at her backside and frowned, pushing back. "That," she said.

Realising what it was, Xena felt her face fill with colour when Gabrielle continued to grind back against her. She quickly let go and stepped back, turning her whole body away. _How in Tartarus?_

"What? Xena, what's wrong?" Gabrielle asked, worried.

Xena looked back over her shoulder at the bard. "Nothing," she stammered. "You just…just stay there, Gabrielle."

Noticing the tightness in her friend's voice, Gabrielle approached. She rested her hand on Xena's shoulder and turned her around slowly. Her eyes immediately went to Xena's hands, which were placed over her crotch. Gabrielle's own face started to warm when she realized what the warrior princess was hiding. She raised a hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Xena?" she drawled with amusement. She gestured down at the warrior's hands. "Have you got…?"

After a long moment Xena pulled a face. "It's not my fault! It's this damn body!"

"I thought you said it was _all you_?" Gabrielle laughed, almost doubling over at Xena's expression as she repeated the warrior's own words. "At least I know you do love me."

"You doubted me before?" Xena asked, arching an eyebrow at the bard.

"No," Gabrielle replied, "but now I have visible physical evidence." Her smile turned sly and she stepped closer. "Let me have a look."

Xena's eyes popped open more fully. "No. It isn't…Gabrielle! _No_!"

"C'mon, Xena!" Gabrielle wrestled with the warrior's hands, chuckling at her protests.

"_Gabrielle_!" Xena laughed.

Xena swatted the hands away again and again until Gabrielle finally managed to see her trousers and bent over, giggling. Their fun was cut short though when a familiar voice cut through their laughter, dousing the care-free mood like a barrel of ice cold water.

"Prince Tobias? Your Highness?"

They froze; their eyes mirroring equal looks of alarm as the voice carried over the training field. Gabrielle felt the blood drain from her face. If she was found dallying with the prince, she and Xena could get into a lot of trouble and the ruse they were keeping up would be ruined.

"Quickly!" Xena whispered gently pushing Gabrielle towards the servant's quarters.

"I hate sneaking around," Gabrielle said mournfully.

"I know, Gabrielle. I know," Xena agreed.

Looking around quickly, Xena leaned down and placed a quick, hard kiss on the bard's lips. Unlike their last kiss, it felt more natural. Xena temporarily forgot her current appearance and let go for a second, and to her surprise she found the young woman push against her, longing to lengthen the contact. Xena forced herself break the kiss to prevent herself from complying.

Gods knew she wanted to.

Instead, Xena rested her cheek against the blonde's head and fought to catch her breath. "I'll find you later, okay?" she promised.

Nodding, Gabrielle turned and skittered away. Xena watched the retreating figure of her bard sadly while she readjusted herself. As she turned, the form of the prince's personal assistant came shuffling around the corner. She supressed the urge to groan when he found her.

Claudius's face lit up when he saw her. "Ah, there you are, Prince Tobias. I have been looking all over the castle for you."

"Funny, I've been hiding all over the castle from you," Xena grumbled under her breath.

Xena feared Claudius might have heard her when he paused and looked her over, shooting her a questioning look. "Is everything alright, Your Highness? Are you in any pain?"

"What are you talking about?"

Seeing where his eyes were directed, Xena realised what he was looking at and hid her front from him, walking back toward the castle at an awkward pace. "No, everything is fine, Claudius."

_How do men deal with this out in public?_

"Are you sure?" Claudius prodded as he followed along. "I don't mean to question you, Your Highness, it's just that…you seem to be walking funny."

"I was practicing with the javelins," Xena said lazily over her shoulder. "I must have caught myself, that's all. I'll be fine."

Hearing Claudius's gasp, Xena turned to face the old man. "What? What is it?"

"Your Highness, if you are hurt, then you must see the castle healer at once!" Claudius sputtered. "If the King has any chance of seeing an heir after you take his place, you must check to see that everything is in working order."

Knowing what that meant, Xena started backing away, making her voice stern. "No Claudius. I don't want to see a healer! I'm perfectly alright!"

Before Xena could say any more, she found herself being pulled along. She couldn't fight him for fear of blowing her cover, nor could she shake off this man and his strong, insistent ways when Claudius clamped his bony fingers tightly around her wrist. Xena's protests seemed to fall flat, even as they stepped into the castle's corridors. Many servants looked up as they came bursting through the open corridors, but when Xena looked up, they averted their eyes as though they were afraid. All but one, she noticed. An unfamiliar blonde woman looked Xena straight in the eye with her own brown ones, only looking away when she and Claudius passed.

"This way, Your Highness," Claudius said. He pushed doors open, making sure to keep his hold on Xena's arm, even as they walked into one of the private rooms.

Xena's eyes immediately fell upon the old healer, Dorian, as he sat at his desk. He seemed to be concentrating intensely on whatever he was doing. He was looking down a cylindrical piece of glass at least two inches thick, moving it over a scroll laid out on the desk. Upon their entrance, the old healer sat up, his white eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Prince Tobias?" Dorian asked, his surprise evident in his tone. He looked to both of the men as they came to stand before his desk. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is okay," Xena replied irritably, finally tugging her arm out of the assistant's grip.

"The Prince caught himself on a javelin," Claudius said matter-of-factly. He made an awkward face and gestured with his head toward Xena's lower region. "He may have damaged his-,"

"I'm alright!" Xena didn't mean to shout, but this was getting ridiculous.

She turned on the assistant, raising her eyebrow at the man. There was no wonder Tobias wanted to get away. This man was clingy and persistent, forever following her around like a shadow. She had found herself lucky enough to have five minutes to herself with Gabrielle today. She resisted the urge to sigh.

Oblivious to her tone, Claudius ignored her, addressing the healer instead. "Would you please check him, Dorian? We all know he has always had an aversion to being seen by healers, but it is essential to the kingdom that his _person_ is functioning correctly."

Xena rubbed a hand down her face. "Please stop talking."

Dorian chuckled at her obvious discomfort. He placed the glass down and rose from his seat, moving around his desk to Claudius. He pushed the long sleeves of his white robes back, putting a hand to Claudius's back, and raised his other as he ushered the man to the door. "I will make sure that the Prince is alright, Claudius. Do not worry yourself."

"Wait!" Claudius said over his shoulder to Xena. "I need to tell you the reason I came to find you again. Your father would have you talk with him later tonight. He has some important matters to speak with you about."

"Okay, I think he heard you," Dorian said. Claudius never stopped trying to reach Xena, even after the old healer pushed him out the door. He bobbed up and down, fighting to look over the healer's shoulder. "He shall be fine, Claudius. His father will have his audience, I promise," he reassured him, shutting the door.

Dorian chuckled all the way back to Xena, shaking his head. "That man has always been persistent."

"More like annoying," Xena offered as she crossed her arms. She half expected the old man to say something, but instead he laughed. The sound was infectious and hearty, provoking a laugh from Xena.

"You are quite right there, Tobias." His eyes flicked down and shined with amusement when they met hers again. His eyebrows almost disappeared into his snowy fringe as he moved to sit back behind his desk. "What I would suggest is that you take a dip in the cold lake, Tobias. Nothing I can give will help you get rid of that."

Remembering the reason she was there, Xena lowered her hands over her crotch again. "Sorry, I…um,"

Dorian waved his hand and chuckled. "Your Highness, there is nothing to apologize about. The body betrays us in times when it is most inconvenient. The gods know they have served me the same treatment." He grabbed the glass again on his desk and looked at the scroll, muttering something about a swimming incident under his breath. Xena watched the man as he took what he saw from the scroll and wrote something down on a separate scroll next to it.

"What are you doing, if you don't mind me asking?" Xena added quickly. She didn't want to be rude to the one of the only people she had met in the castle and found herself actually liking.

The old healer paused and looked up at her. A strange look flickered across his eyes, but it disappeared before she could analyse it.

Dorian sat back in his chair. "I'm making a copy of this scroll, Your Highness. It was written by my mentor decades ago while he was still a young man, but the words have faded with age and become hard to read. The information he wrote has been used by many healers across the land. To lose it would be devastating to possible advancements in healing."

"Well don't let me stop you." Xena moved away from the desk and looked around while the healer went back to his task.

Xena walked around the room. She loved the interior. Everything looked so different from the rest of the castle. Unlike the rooms of other healers she had met in the past, Dorian's simple room had character; parts of his personality were scattered everywhere, giving it a more homely feeling. Towers of old leather bound books surrounded Dorian's desk and covered every corner of the room, albeit the far side of the room where the cots were left empty of obstruction, revealing the scholar in him.

Along one of the shelves sat an old wooden sword. It was covered in nicks and scratches, and the wood had darkened with age, but the way that it had been lovingly preserved and kept made her smile. Upon another shelf was a small box with a glass lid. It played home to an aged necklace, the locket showing signs of wear and rust, but was nevertheless kept safely locked away. Small items; worthless to anybody else, but Xena could sense the sentimental value in them

"Your Highness?"

Xena snapped her head around and noticed Dorian watching her with curiosity. She waved at the objects of her speculation. "I was just looking at these. They seem like strangely personal things to have in a healer's office.

Dorian shrugged. "It seems to make the patients feel at ease. It's nice to know a little something about the person caring for you. I think it reminds them that you are a person, just like them."

Xena nodded, understanding his line of reasoning. "That sword, who did it belong to?"

Dorian was quiet for a long time before he rose to his feet. He came to stand next to her and reached it down. Xena noted the careful way he held it, taking care to turn it slowly in his hands as he looked it over. She saw nothing but love shine through his eyes as he brushed his fingertips over the scratches, smiling as if every single one held a memory and each were as valuable as a piece of gold.

"It was…my son's first sword," he started hesitantly, glancing up at her briefly and continuing after Xena's nod of acknowledgement. "He always wanted to be a warrior, ever since he was a little boy. My wife didn't like it though. She wanted him to be a healer, like me. Less danger," he added with a smile. "But, he was determined, and very strong willed. He wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to what he thought was right. He trained as hard as he could during his younger years until he was old enough to join the King's army. He was the smartest of those who wanted to join and his potential was recognized by both his captain and the King, and he ended up being promoted. He was a part of the royal guard for years."

"You must be so proud of him."

Dorian nodded as he put the sword back. "I was very proud, and so was the King. He and I were best friends for a long time, so we talked about him like he was our son."

Recognizing the sadness in the healer's eyes, and the use of past tense, Xena felt her heart squeeze slightly. "What happened to him?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to cause any pain in bringing up any painful memories.

Dorian walked to his desk and looked down. "He fulfilled his duty and died protecting the King. He was a good man, and an even better son. I only wish I'd had the chance to tell him before he left me."

Xena felt a pang of sympathy for this man. She felt strangely protective over him. He was a father without a son, left with only his memories and haunted by regret. Seeing him hurt was like seeing the hurt she had caused her own mother, the regret they had both had to overcome after her actions following Cortese's attack. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed reassuringly.

"You know, a friend once told me that the dead can hear our thoughts. As long as you remember to think of him, think of what you want to say to him, your son will know exactly how you feel. He knows you're proud of him, Dorian, and if he could talk back, he would tell you that he loves you too."

Dorian turned to her then with narrowed eyes. "Prince Tobias knows that sword belonged to my daughter."

Xena felt her stomach drop. "I-I-," she stuttered.

"Who are you?"

* * *

.


	7. Ally

~X~

Xena's eyes furiously flicked around the room, taking in the exits, the possible weapons to use in case she needed them, and her mind whizzed as she thought up a perfect excuse for servants finding their healer knocked out, but as Dorian walked slowly around his desk, his sagely eyes observing every move she made, something told Xena he wasn't a threat. Like a child discovering a chariot for the first time, Dorian crept close but stayed far enough away that he felt safe. He never made a move to attack or to call for anyone. He just stood there. Waiting.

Xena considered lying and telling him that she had just gotten mixed up with someone else. She started to. But when Dorian stared at her with nothing but honesty and fatherly concern, Xena felt she couldn't. There was something about him that made her want to tell him everything.

She raised her hands slowly. "Please, don't be alarmed."

Dorian backed up a step. "You are not the prince."

It wasn't a question.

Xena shook her head. "No, I'm not. But please, _please_, I need your help."

"Why do you look like him? Who are you really? _What_ are you?"

"I am human, I assure you."

"How can you prove it? How can you prove to me that you're not a shape shifter?"

Xena paused and looked down at her body. "I can't prove that. But I can tell you who I really am."

Dorian frowned. "And you are…?"

Xena stood straight and looked at him directly, hoping to reassure him that she was actually telling the truth. "My name is Xena."

Dorian's thick, bushy eyebrows pulled together further. "Xena is a woman's name if I am not mistaken?"

"You're not mistaken."

The healer's eyes travelled over her very masculine figure. She could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile pull at the corner of his mouth. "You're a funny looking woman."

Xena couldn't help but smile herself. Even when faced with a potentially dangerous stranger, Dorian retained his sense of humour. She felt a sardonic smile form when she looked back up at him. "Believe me, if I'd been given the choice to look like a man, this would not be the body I would choose."

The two stared at one another for a long moment before the healer released a chuckle. "If I hadn't believed you were not Tobias before, I would now. That boy is one of the vainest people I know. He wouldn't talk about himself in such a way."

"I agree he is vain. And irresponsible."

"What do you mean?"

Xena gestured to her body. "_He_ is the reason I look like this – why I'm even here in the first place!"

"Xena? Hmm, I have indeed heard of you. You are that warrior who helps those in need. The one who used to be a warlord, aren't you?"

At her nod, the healer narrowed his eyes. Dorian stepped a little closer. Xena noticed his shoulders drop a little and his hands loosen. Regardless of whether or not he said he believed her, he was starting to relax. It seemed some part of his instincts trusted her words. Every so often, Dorian glanced up at as he circled like a curious vulture, watching to see if she would make any sudden movements.

Finally, Dorian returned to his desk. He moved aside the delicate scrolls he had been working on and looked up at her with aged eyes. "So, _Xena_, do you want to try and explain the situation to me? You see, I'm a little confused."

"How long have you got?"

"How long do you need?"

The weary warrior moved to sit in the chair he gestured to. "Tell me, how well do you know the prince?"

Dorian sat forward, his fingers laced together. "I am the royal family's healer. Of course, being so close, I have known the boy since he was born. He has been somewhat of a pupil…"

Xena noticed the way his eye ticked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I am not only the castle healer, I am somewhat a bit of an alchemist as well. I have been trying to create a potion that will help thicken blood when a person is wounded, giving them more time. I just can't get it right."

"Potion?" Xena remembered the acrid smell of her water skin the morning she awoke a man. "Did Tobias ever make potions?"

Dorian looked surprised she had even asked. "Tobias? Bah! That boy could not create an air refresher with the correct herbs even if I had guided his hand myself! No, I doubt Tobias would ever be able to create a potion that would work," he replied, his voice tinged with regret.

"How long did you spend trying to teach him?"

"Every day. After archery, in fact. He would come to my room and I would spend at least three hours a day trying to encourage him to listen or practice. Every second was wasted though. Unlike his sister, Tobias showed no interest at all in potions or alchemy. Although if I recall, he did somehow manage to set fire to water one evening. I still don't know how he did it."

Xena had heard of Tobias's sister, though she hadn't seen her once in the castle. "His sister? Where is she?"

"Alexa frequently visits the city. She is more of a charitable soul; like her mother, Alexa helps those in need. She sees me often. Mostly to complain about Tobias's behaviour."

Xena made a face. "I see the prince is popular around here."

Dorian smiled. "I know you haven't been given a good impression so far, but regardless of his behaviour, Tobias _is_ well liked. He is strong, smart – when he applies himself, and as you can tell whenever you look into a mirror, quite handsome, too."

Xena stroked her hard jaw. "Hmm, yes, I noticed."

After she had gotten over the initial shock of her new appearance, Xena had found herself admiring the planes of the prince's face and his strong features. There was no wonder the women had been excited to see their prince return when she had first arrived at the city. The eyes, however, seemed to be the only thing she saw that closely resembled her own. It was the only thing about her new appearance that looked so similar to her own and reminded her she was still in there and that she wasn't just caught in a horrible nightmare.

Dorian looked her over. "Where _is_ Tobias? Is he alright?"

"I honestly have no idea. My companion and I found him under attack outside of the city when we saved him. Tell me, do you know who might want him dead?"

"Dead?" The healer sat up suddenly. "I can't imagine so. Tobias has his faults, but he isn't a bad man. Sure, I will not deny that he is childish and irresponsible, but that is no reason to hurt him. I know a heart of gold lies under all of his bravado. Do you know who was attacking him?"

"No." Xena frowned. Thinking back to when she and Gabrielle found him, she remembered the prince mentioning something unsettling. "Prince Tobias didn't know who the men were, but the uniforms were the same of the king's soldiers. They killed themselves before they revealed who had sent them. Their master must be someone powerful if they had enough influence to make the attackers kill themselves so readily."

"This is disturbing news."

Xena stared into the troubled eyes of the old man and felt a pang of sympathy. It was clear that the healer cared greatly for Tobias. As she had watched him and listened to his words, Xena had looked for any sign or discrepancy or disingenuous tones, but nothing but sincerity rang in his words. It was that sincerity which had captured her, she realised, to tell him so easily who she really was. She knew without a doubt that she could trust this man.

"Dorian?"

The healer looked up at her. "Yes?"

Xena leaned forward and touched his wrinkled hand. "I promise you I will get to the bottom of this. I will find Tobias and find the identity behind his would-be killer. In order to do that I need you to keep my true identity a secret. No one must know who I am. If I am going to be able to find the prince, everyone must believe that I am him."

"Alright," Dorian agreed, "But what are you going to do? If the person behind the attack realises Tobias is still alive, surely he will mistake you for the prince and try to attack you personally?"

Xena's mouth stretched into a wide grin. "Precisely."

~X~X~X~

Gabrielle looked up when the blonde head of a woman who was becoming a familiar sight in the kitchen appeared. Layla passed her with empty platters and propped them in a pile next to the sink. After a quick look around at the empty kitchen, she leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Good afternoon," she said.

"Good afternoon." Gabrielle smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"The princess is returning from the city later. Most of the staff have already gone out to greet her. Are you going too?"

Gabrielle shrugged. She didn't know anything about the princess. She had been there less than a week. Going out to greet the princess with her everyone might be a nice change to the four walls she was becoming too accustomed to. "Has the princess been away long?"

"No. The princess leaves the city now and then. She has been away for almost a week so the people have gone to welcome her back."

Remembering how it had been when Gabrielle and Xena had arrived at the city and how swamped they had been with excited citizens, the bard sympathised. "The prince and princess are well loved here."

Layla looked down, the tiniest of smiles visible. "Yes. The whole family is. Every single one of them are beautiful of heart. The king is wise, the princess smart, Tobias strong and the queen, when she had been alive, was the kindest of people. She saved me when I was a child."

Gabrielle turned, curious. "Really?"

"I know you're not from the city, but you know about the attack ten years ago, don't you?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I'm afraid not. What happened?"

A dark look passed over the usually cheerful woman's face. "When the Persians attacked, they completely destroyed the city. The only thing that survived the attack was the castle. At least, it was enough to hold them off until reinforcements arrived. I had been only a child when the attacked happened. The year before, I had been begging on the streets, pleading for something – _anything_ to eat. Poverty was a much bigger problem back then. Everybody ignored beggars. Not just because they didn't want to help, but because they couldn't. Famine had taken care of the fields; crops were no longer growing. Those who had food either used it to feed their own families or sold it to those who could afford it for a high price."

Layla's usual smile faded and she looked at her hands. Gabrielle noticed the way her eyes glazed over; as if her mind had left the present and she was a child again. "I was starving for food and water, and no one was giving me it. It didn't matter to me that I had nowhere to sleep. I was dying. It was when I was at my lowest that I met the queen."

"What happened?"

"I stole her purse."

Gabrielle gasped. "What?"

Layla smiled again. "If it makes it any better, I didn't know who she was. She was in disguise. It was dangerous for the queen to walk the streets of the old poverty stricken city, but it certainly didn't stop her. She just covered herself and did what she had to." The blonde woman closed her eyes when a memory returned to her. "I was only seven. Weak, barely conscious and frightened, I knew I wasn't going to be much of a challenge, but I still ran for my life. Tell me, have you ever seen a queen run?"

Gabrielle resisted the urge to reveal her own queenly position and smiled instead. "Not recently."

"Queen Amyntra could run faster than any one I had ever met," Layla announced as if the memory of it still shocked her. "She was like a graceful wild horse; she didn't stop for anything. She caught me very quickly. At first I expected her to scold me or punish me in some way, but instead she pulled me aside and pushed back her hood, smiling at me as if I was the only person in the world."

"What went through your mind?"

Layla looked at her seriously. "That she was crazy."

The bard chuckled. "Crazy?"

Layla shrugged. "When you are a child and you know you have done something wrong, your first instinct is to expect some kind of repercussion, not a smile, right? She explained that while what I did was wrong, she understood the necessity of my actions and made me promise never to do it again."

Gabrielle paused. "What did you say?"

"I was a scared, hungry child. I promised her what she wanted, but at the time I didn't mean it. I said whatever I could to make her leave me alone sooner."

Gabrielle could see the sadness in Layla's eyes. It was clear that she regretted lying to someone who had come to mean a lot to her. Over the past week, Gabrielle had come to know a lot about Layla. Using the skills Xena had taught her, Gabrielle had quietly read the woman from afar and knew the woman had a hard time lying to people. Whenever she did, even if it was the littlest thing, Layla would always come to her to unload her guilt, seemingly finding her a trusting soul when Erika wasn't around to go to first.

Another thing Gabrielle had noticed was that, regardless of what happened to Layla herself, whether it be something bad or something good, the young woman seemed determined to make sure they were okay. She would take on someone else's duties to give them a much needed respite in an otherwise busy kitchen or offer counsel to the young servants who had come to work in the castle recently. She was like the oldest sister among a large dysfunctional family. Gabrielle found it hard not to like her. In fact, because Layla was the only one who spoke to her every day, whenever she was nowhere to be seen, the kitchen felt like a much harder place to work.

Gabrielle reached out and squeezed Layla's shoulder. The woman looked up at her sadly. "You still feel guilty, don't you?"

"I wish I hadn't spoken to her so harshly. Living on the streets and learning to fend for myself…I didn't have time to be nice. Not even for a well-dressed stranger."

"I'm sure she didn't take it personally."

"I sincerely hope not," Layla said.

"So what happened afterwards?"

"She offered me food and then left when I handed over her purse. Once she was gone, I followed her back and spied on the castle from the bushes. It wasn't long before I was found, of course. Heavy footed," she explained, pointing to her feet with a roll of her eyes. "The guards snatched me up. I expected to be thrown in a cell or executed, but when I was stood before the king and queen, you can imagine my surprise when I recognised the queen."

Gabrielle and Layla quietened when some of the staff walked into the kitchen, talking amongst themselves. They took no notice of the two women chatting at the sink. Instead, they picked up trays of food and left once more without a word nor a look in their direction.

Gabrielle nudged Layla. "What happened? You must have been pardoned if you are working here?"

Layla's eyes brightened. "In a way, yes. I think she took pity on me. They both did. The queen had no daughters and when she made the king see the state of me, I think they thought I wouldn't last very long if they threw me out again. They asked if I had any parents. When I said no the queen vouched for my skill for being quick and nimble," Layla said, her mouth stretching into a knowing smile, "and placed me under the tutelage of the Erika. I've been here ever since."

Gabrielle found herself liking the family the more she heard of them. "She sounds lovely. What…what happened to her, the Queen, I mean?"

Tears began to swim in Layla's eyes. She pulled away when Gabrielle reached out to comfort her again. "I…I'm sorry. I just…when I think of it. What they did."

Gabrielle frowned. "Who? What who did?"

"The Persians. When they attacked, they-,"

"Layla!"

Both women jumped at the shout and turned to its owner. Erika stood in the doorway with her arms full and her face expectant. "Come on, I thought you were coming to greet Princess Alexa?"

Layla discreetly wiped her eyes. Gabrielle worried, her hands wanting to comfort her, but when Layla turned to face Erika, her usual, cheery smile was back. It made Gabrielle sad wondering just how much pain she'd had to mask in her lifetime.

"I am!" Layla called back. "You're coming, aren't you, Gabrielle?"

"Umm,"

"Please?" Layla looked at her pleadingly. "Please, come?"

Gabrielle glanced to the tall stack of unwashed dishes then her pruney hands and knew what she would truly rather be doing. She smiled. "Okay. I'll go."

~X~


End file.
